


Housesitter

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Times, Humor, M/M, Slash, movie story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair meet in another town and guess who ends up living at Jim's loft without permission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housesitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story written after I saw the Goldie Hawn movie called Housesitter. I couldn't resist. It just reminded me of a Jim and Blair story.

[ ](http://s71.beta.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/housesitter_zps83e0e023.jpg.html)

Housesitter

By Patt

 

Jim hated being away from Cascade, but it was something he would have to get used to. He was needed in Seattle. So he could only go home once a month if he was lucky. He missed his bed. He missed his friends and he really needed to get laid. Being gay wasn't always easy, especially in a new town. 

Jim walked to a restaurant down the street from his apartment and saw that there were no booths left so stood waiting for the hostess to tell him how long a wait it would be for dinner. Jim saw one of the most gorgeous men he'd seen in ages sitting by himself in a booth and wished he would be in that booth. As Jim was watching the man, he didn't notice that the man was watching him. Getting up, the younger man walked towards Jim as he prepared to be told off for staring at a guy. 

Blair Sandburg walked up to the gorgeous man and said, "Hi, my name's Blair. Would you care to join me for dinner? I'm alone, too, and I hate dining alone." 

At first, Jim just stared at him because his voice was as beautiful as his face, but finally, he found his voice and said, "Sure, I'd love to join you. Thanks."

He followed this man named Blair to the booth and sat opposite him. He had never heard of the name Blair before but it seemed to suit the younger man. It seemed a fitting name for the carefree man that was sitting across from him. 

"So, are you going to like tell me your name, or what?" Blair asked, smiling. 

"Sorry, it's Jim. Jim Ellison," he said trying to just calm down. Jesus, his cock was getting ideas of its own and it was damn hard to eat with a hard cock behind your zipper in your jeans. 

"Well, just to let you know, I've got no plans for tonight if you'd like to do something," Blair added. 

"Yeah, that would be great. Would you like to go out for drinks? Or would you rather go to my apartment?" Jim asked nervously.

"The apartment idea sounds good to me, man. I'd love to just hang out with you. So tell me Jim, what do you do?" Blair asked looking over the menu. 

Jim looked at the menu, too, getting ready to order. "I'm with the FBI and I've been stationed here in Seattle for awhile," Jim answered. 

The waitress walked to the table and said, "Are we ready to order?"

"Man, you're eating with us, too?" Blair asked laughing. 

Jim couldn't help it; he started laughing. The look on the girl's face was precious. She had no idea what Blair was talking about. 

Jim cleared his throat and said, "I'd like the Filet Mignon, medium rare, baked potato, sour cream and a salad with Caesar dressing."

Blair put his menu down and said, "Scratch that order. We'll both have the Caesar Salads to go. Oh and could we have two pieces of cheesecake with that, too?"

Jim glared at him and said, "Hey, Chief, I want a steak tonight."

"Fine, it's your funeral," Blair said looking at the menu again. 

The waitress was at a total loss. "So do you guys want to order or not?"

"I just gave you my order," Jim said. 

"So you still want that steak and everything else?" she asked. 

"Yeah, and I'd like extra butter on the potato," Jim said smiling at Blair.

Looking up finally Blair said, "Okay, I'll take the Classic Caesar Chicken salad. And I'd like iced tea, but only if it's brewed. Is it?"

"Is what?" she asked. 

"Never mind. Just bring us our dinner.

"So, Blair, what the fuck was that about?" Jim asked trying not to piss away his chances of sleeping with someone.

"I just hate to see anyone eat that much bad food," he answered. 

"How about if I promise to work it all off tonight?" Jim asked smiling sexily.

"Works for me, hot stuff," Blair said blushing. 

Jim found that almost adorable. Almost being the keyword. He could see this guy being a major pain in the ass and not the good kind. He could tell that the younger man liked to control things. Well, they couldn't both be in control. I mean, Jim was the alpha male after all, right? 

When their dinner arrived, they ate in silence. Jim felt like he'd messed up and he'd also be going home alone. "Blair, what do you do for a living?" he finally asked in between bites of his medium rare steak. 

"I'm a college professor," Blair answered. 

"Really? Wow, that's impressive," Jim said.

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow for Cascade," Blair said. 

"Small world. I live in Cascade. 

"No lie? That's great, maybe I'll see you once I get settled," Blair continued. 

"I won't be home for about six or seven weeks. Pisses me off, too, because my loft if just sitting there empty and collecting dust," Jim said frowning.

"Well, I'm going to be there if you want me to look after things and check your mail," Blair offered. 

"You know what? That would be great. You could check in with me now and then and let me know how it's going," Jim added nervously. 

"Calm down, hot shot, it's not like this college professor's going to take off with your house," Blair said smiling. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm a little paranoid, I think," Jim said. 

"Well, if you aren't sure, you probably are," Blair said laughing. Jim couldn't help it; he was laughing, too. This man was just what he needed.

When they finished dinner, they paid the bill. Jim insisted on paying and Blair didn't fight him on it. They walked over to Jim's apartment and went in the front door. They no sooner got in the front door and Blair slammed the door and pushed Jim up against it kissing, rubbing and stripping him all at once. 

"Chief, could we maybe wait till we get to the bedroom?" Jim asked smiling. 

"I don't know about you but I haven't had sex in a long time," Blair answered.

Jim took Blair's hand and led him into the bedroom. Once there, they both began to undress each other. When they got into the bed, Jim became a little nervous. He hadn't been with anyone in awhile either. He hoped he wasn't going to be a disappointment to the much, much younger man.

"All right, Jim. I see those wheels turning in that brain of yours. Stop thinking and just start kissing me. God, I want you bad," Blair said almost begging. 

Jim leaned over and got the lube and condoms and said, "We have to play safe."

"As long as we play, I can do safe," Blair answered getting on top of Jim and rubbing their erections together. Jim started moaning before he could catch himself. _God, he hated losing control like that._

"Jim, I'd like to fuck you first, do you mind?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah, I do. I don't bottom, sorry," Jim answered. 

"Okay, I see," Blair said as he started to get out of the bed and Jim pulled him back down and said, "We'll work it out, Blair."

Jim handed him the tube of lube and looked scared to death as he flipped over on his side. "Jim, I'm going to make this so good for you that you'll wonder why you hadn't done this before," Blair said as he rubbed Jim's thigh.

Jim was so nervous and didn't know why. Oh hell, he knew why. He'd bottomed once and the guy had hurt him bad. Jim never got over it. He tried to relax but it wasn't going as planned. 

"Jim, roll over so we can see each other," Blair said. 

Jim rolled over and just lay there with his soft cock lying on the inside of his leg. Blair started kissing him, until Jim's little agent stood up at attention. Then Blair moved down slowly, kissing every part of this beautiful man and took Jim's cock into his mouth. As he brought Jim close, he was using slick fingers to open him up at the same time. Jim wasn't happy about it at first but it was beginning to feel fantastic. Jim reached down and started playing with Blair's nipples while the other man was busy with Jim's cock.

Then the strangest thing happened, Jim started touching Blair's hair like it was silk or something, and he was moaning every time he touched it. Blair had never had anyone caress his hair or his head in this way; it was bloody marvelous. 

"Chief, I'm close. I'm going to come, so you better move," Jim said panting.

Instead, Blair sucked Jim harder and deeper than he had ever dreamed he could. Jim couldn't hold on any longer and came yelling, "Blair." 

As soon as Blair finished sucking him dry, he put a condom on. He then put more lube on his cock and told Jim, "I'm going to do this slow, Jim. We'll take it easy and careful and it'll be great."

"I trust you for some reason. I don't know why," Jim said with a shaky voice.

Blair could see and hear how scared Jim was so he moved slowly as he pushed into Jim. Looking down at Jim he said, "Breathe, Jim."

Jim took a deep breath as Blair pushed further into Jim's tight channel. Blair had to really focus on Jim so he didn't come. God, this man was tight and Blair knew he'd like it if he'd just relax. 

Once Blair was all the way in, Jim looked at him and said, "It stopped hurting!"

"Good, can I move now?"

"Oh yeah, moving would probably be good," Jim answered.

"Does it feel good, Jim?"

"God, yes. You were right." 

Blair started moving slowly and each time made an attempt to find and hit Jim's prostate. Each time he hit it, Jim would groan and let out this little sound that Blair was sure wanted to be more like a yell. As far as he could tell Jim liked to be in control. "Feel like joining in on the fun again?" Blair asked seeing Jim's little agent getting interested again. 

"Oh, yeah. Hit that spot harder, Chief, please?" 

Blair adjusted both of them and began to pound into Jim. Finally, Jim started thrashing his head back and forth and said, "I need to come... I need to come."

Blair looked at Jim and saw the sexiest man he'd ever been with in his life. "Jim, come for me now. Come for me and let me hear how good I made you feel," Blair begged. 

Each time Blair hit Jim's prostate, Jim made more noise. He lifted up his legs and threw them over Blair's shoulders. This made the angle even better for Blair hitting his prostate. Before long he was coming. As his essence was pulled from him, Blair lost all control and came after a few more strokes into Jim's fine ass. 

"I never knew it could feel like that," Jim said softly. 

"It only gets better, Jim," Blair said sleepily.

Blair cleaned them up and fell asleep in Jim's arms, totally exhausted. He had wonderful dreams of he and Jim's life in Cascade. He could feel something between them. He'd never felt this way before. Something was different this time. He wondered what it was. 

While he was sleeping, Blair dreamed that Jim woke him in the morning to make sweet love to him. So when he woke the next morning, he was just a little disappointed to find Jim gone. Not just gone from the bed, but gone from the apartment. _Oh shit, a note. A kiss off note._

With shaking fingers, he opened up the note and read:

_Blair,_

_Here are the keys to my mailbox, my loft and my 1969 Blue truck. You'll find it at the loft. Here is the address. 852 Prospect, Loft 307. Here is the phone number in case you need it for anything. 555-6214. At the loft, I've got the address and phone number for this place near the phone. Just call once a week and let me know how everything is. All right? Thanks for doing this for me._

_Jim_

Blair stood there filled with sadness. _Well, hell, Sandburg, did you think he was going to marry you or something? For god sakes, he's an FBI agent. It's not like he wants to announce to the world that he's gay. Grow up and just consider yourself lucky to have been able to spend one night with him._

As he walked into the shower Blair really hoped it would be different this time.

>>

**Three days later.**

When Blair finally arrived in Cascade, he took a cab to Jim's loft because he didn't know what else to do. He had no friends, no family and nowhere to go. Once he got to Jim's place he could make some decisions. Climbing the stairs, he greeted everyone in the halls with a friendly hello. He didn't want to scare them off. They all were watching where he was going. As he opened up Jim's door and walked in, he heard some voices coming towards the door. Then there was a loud knock. 

Opening up the door, there were four people standing there. The oldest, tallest man said, "Who are you and what are you doing in Agent Ellison's home?"

The older woman with them, saw the love bites Jim had given to him that couldn't be covered, and said, "Well, hot damn, he finally found someone. I think this young man is his love. Am I right?"

The younger woman said, "Well, he has excellent taste."

Once again the older man spoke up and said, "I know that Ellison didn't have many women around but he's not gay. We would have known that."

"He's gay. Does this bother you?" Blair asked. 

"So you're his new love?" the older woman asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, I'll be moving in today," Blair answered without even thinking. 

The younger man with them said, "I think one of us should call Agent Ellison and see if he knows about this guy."

"That's a good idea, come on in. All of you. We'll call Jim now," Blair said as he opened the door for them to come in. "He can tell you why I have his loft, truck and mail keys." 

"No, he wouldn't have given his house, truck and mail key to a stranger," the man answered. 

"Sorry we bothered you," the young woman said. 

"No bother. By the way, my name's Blair Sandburg," he said holding his hand out for them to shake. "I'm a professor at Rainier."

Everyone seemed really impressed when he said that and they all asked him if he had dinner plans. 

"No, none. I don't know a soul and Jim's going to be gone at least 7 weeks," Blair said sadly and realized he meant to feel that way. 

"Well, don't you worry, we'll treat you as if you were his wife. Oh that came out wrong. I didn't mean to insult you, Professor Sandburg. My name is Margaret and I'm known for my large feet and sticking them in my mouth."

Laughing, Blair said, "Not to worry. First of all, I am kind of like his wife, so don't worry. And, secondly, my name's Blair. So please, feel free to call me that."

The younger man stepped up and said, "Name's Danny and I'm right next door if you need anything." 

"Nice to meet you, Danny, and thank you very much," Blair said shaking his hand. 

The older man felt like he hadn't much choice. He stepped up, stuck his hand out and said, "My name is Walter. I live one flight down."

"Good to meet you, Walter," Blair said shaking his hand. 

The only one left was the young woman and she said, "You're certain you're not bi?"

"Mary, you're a shameless hussy. Blair, this is Mary, and she lives down in 204," Margaret said. 

"Good to meet you, too, Mary. Thanks, all of you, for being so nice but I had a really long trip today and I'm going to lay down for awhile."

"Margaret, why not have him over for dinner," Mary said. 

"Oh, what a wonderful idea. Blair, sweetheart, lie down and rest and then come to dinner at about 7:00. Does that sound good?" Margaret asked. 

"You don't have to do that," Blair said. 

"It'll be our pleasure. We'll all be there. It'll be nice. We've missed our Agent Ellison," Mary said looking like she was sad that he wasn't coming home now. 

"Mary, you're just warm for his form," Danny said laughing.

Blair blushed when they all looked at him and Danny said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. We'll see you at 7:00. Margaret lives in 302, in case you were wondering."

"Thank you, everyone. I'll see you in a few hours," Blair said as he slowly closed the door. As soon as it was shut, his heart began beating so fast he couldn't believe it. What had he just done? He's just outted Jim Ellison. Well, Jim was gay but his family, friends and neighbors probably didn't know. They did now.

>>

Blair started looking around his new home. _Well, Sandburg, what could it hurt? I mean, Jim needs the place looked after and you've got nowhere to go. This will work out perfectly_. He noticed that the loft was pretty sparse. He was also fairly certain he'd never been in a place as clean as this one. Man, he was going to have to really take care of this place if he didn't want to get caught and get the crap kicked out of him.

Blair moved his things to the big bed upstairs and laid down for a short nap. _This might work out just fine_ was his last thought as he fell asleep.

Two hours later he woke up and took a shower so he'd look presentable for the neighbors. Close to 7:00, Blair grabbed some wine from the refrigerator, opened the door and walked into the hallway and found everyone waiting there for him. He looked around and said, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. We were making sure you were okay. You looked a little blue earlier and we were going to force you into dinner," Mary said smiling and taking his arm. They walked to Margaret's loft and knocked.

"Well, I see you're all on time. Oh Blair, honey, that's so nice to bring me wine. Just like our Jim does," Margaret said.

Blair smiled and walked into her home. Her place was a lot like Jim's except that hers looked lived in. There were mementos on the wall and it had that homey feel to it. Blair was determined to get Jim's place warmer before he got home. The evening went well, and fast. When it was time to go home, Blair found himself dreading it. He thanked Margaret for everything and said his good nights to all and walked back to the loft. He had an early day in the morning. As he unlocked his door, Mary came up from behind him and said, "If you need anything, like groceries, Jim has accounts with all of the store owners around here. I'll let them know that you've moved in, all right?"

"Thanks, Mary," Blair answered, not quite certain that was a good thing or not. Shit, this was getting worse and worse. He wasn't even trying.

Once inside the door, he locked up and got ready for bed. Tomorrow he would go and pick up some food and some other things at the nearby stores. Jim would want him to be comfortable, right? _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Sandburg_.

>>

When Blair woke to the light shining in his face, he tried to remember where he was. He looked around and thought, _God, I love his bed. I love his smell. I think I love him. You're in so much trouble, Sandburg._

Blair got ready for his first day of teaching, finding himself nervous after all of these years. He didn't know why once he got there. The class was great, the students were great and he made a big hit. Now he remembered why he loved teaching so much. Laughing to himself, he walked to his new office to do paperwork for his position and get a list of books that he wanted the students to read. If he could just interest them all in Sentinel lore, he'd have it made. He was hooked and hoped to share that with someone.

On his way home, he decided he should stop at the store because Jim had no food in his home, plus, he needed a few other things. Walking into the nice Mom and Pops store, he saw their neighbor, _their?_ and was quickly surrounded by Mary and the owner of the store. 

"This is Jim's new beau. Isn't he the cutest?" Mary asked the store owner.

Putting his hand out to the man, Blair said, "Hi, I'm Blair Sandburg and you are?"

"I'm Tom Taylor. I own this place and this here is my wife, Alice," Tom said nicely shaking Blair's hand. 

"So Blair, what do you need today?" Alice asked getting right down to business. 

"Well, I don't get paid for two more weeks from my teaching job and wondered if Jim has an account until I can pay it off," Blair asked. 

"Why sure he's got an account. He's had one for years. Never uses it but he has one. He's our best customer. Now what do you need?" Tom inquired.

"I need groceries; there's nothing in the house. Then I need a few things for the house. Just a few things," Blair replied.

"Well, just shop around and bring it all up when you're ready and we'll get it all set up on your account," Alice said.

As Blair went through the isles, he saw things that would be nice for the living room. Some candles and some incense were first on his list. He needed to mediate and had to have both. Then he'd look for some natural soap, shampoo and conditioner. He was filling his basket quite easily, not really paying much attention, until he noticed a man looking at him. He was an older gentleman. He was nice looking but not really Blair's type. _Jesus, Sandburg, get your mind off sex for once._

"Excuse me, I hate to bother you but did I hear you say you live with Jim Ellison?" the older gentlemen asked. 

Blair was ready to run. He somehow knew this wasn't someone that should know about Jim and him sleeping together. "Who are you?" Blair asked.

Putting his hand out to Blair to shake he said, "I'm William Ellison."

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Blair said in a state of panic.

"Calm down, young man. I'm sure everything will be fine. I wondered why Jimmy never brought women to dinners and such. Now I know why. I wish he would have told me," William said with a great deal of sadness in his voice.

"Sir, he wanted to, he did. I asked him not to. I was afraid. He told me he wanted to tell you all about it but promised me that we'd keep it a secret until he got back from Seattle," Blair said in a rush.

"Stop with the sir. My name is Will. Don't worry about it, Blair. Okay? This will be our little secret until he wants to talk to me about it."

"Thank you, Will. Would you like to come over for dinner?" Blair asked.

"Why, thank you. That would be very nice," Will answered, while smiling at this very nice young man. Jimmy might not have turned out exactly as he had hoped but he had good taste. "What do you do for a living, Blair?"

"I'm a college professor," Blair answered, "at Rainier."

"Impressive, young man. Now what do you want me to help with here?" Will asked. 

"I just have to finish shopping, if you don't mind?" Blair asked looking shy suddenly. 

"No, not at all. In fact let me help you pick out some things for Jimmy's place. His place isn't comfortable at all. It's empty, although I think that's going to change now," Will said, smiling as he walked down the isle and started putting things in the cart. 

By the time the two men were done shopping, the cart was full. Blair kept wondering how in the hell he was going to pay for it out of his first paycheck and find a place to live. _Shit..._

As they put everything up on the counter, Blair watched as the bill just kept getting higher and higher. Tom walked over and said to Alice, "Honey, put this fancy new coffee maker in their order. It's like a wedding present."

"Oh honey, that's perfect. You know how much our Jim loves his coffee," Alice said smiling. 

"Please don't go to any trouble," Blair almost begged. 

"No trouble at all. Tom, get one of those coffee grinders and some fresh coffee beans for Blair to use," Alice said, still running all the things from Blair's basket over the scanner. 

When the total came up Blair almost fainted. Blair said, "Could I pay in two weeks like we had talked about?"

"No, I'll get it," William said pulling out his credit card and giving it to Alice. 

"No, Will, please don't do that. It would make Jim angry, I think," Blair pleaded. 

"Boy, do you know Jimmy well," Will said, "but it doesn't matter. I'm getting it whether he likes it or not."

Blair felt like falling into a deep hole and hoping and praying that he'd never come out again. "Thanks, Will," Blair said without must gusto.

William helped Blair put everything in his car when he found out that Blair didn't have a car. Then they drove to the loft and unloaded everything together. Blair was getting more and more uncomfortable. 

"Okay, Blair, now let me take you to dinner and I have a surprise for you," Will said. 

"What? I thought I was cooking for you tonight," Blair asked dreading the answer. 

"Just get ready. You can cook for me some other night. We'll eat Italian, if that's all right with you," 

"Sure, I love Italian. Will, you don't have to do all of this," Blair finally said.

"I know, but I missed most of Jimmy's life when he was young, I don't want to miss out on everything now that I'm trying to get into heaven. 

Blair almost swallowed his tongue as he laughed. "What are you talking about, Will?"

"When a person gets to a certain age they try to change things so they'll have an easier time getting into those gates of heaven," Will said with a huge smile on his face. 

Blair could easily see where Jim got his beautiful looks. This man was gorgeous, too. "Fair enough, Will, fair enough."

As they drove down the road, Will pulled into a car lot. Blair asked, "You're buying a new car?"

"We can't have you taking the bus being a Professor and all," 

"Yes, we can. I like taking the bus, Will. Really, I do,"

"Don't worry so much. We'll just get you something inexpensive so it won't bother you so much," Will said laughing. 

Blair saw a classic Volvo sitting there and was in love instantly. Will watched him and said, "That might be the car you'd love? Out of all of these cars, you choose an old Volvo?"

"This is a classic, Will. I love this car. But if you get it for me, you have to allow me to pay you back in payments, otherwise, it's no go," Blair said sternly. 

"Sounds fair. Let's go do the paperwork and be on our way," Will said putting his arm across Blair's shoulder and smiling.

Will followed Blair home so he could park his new car and they could go in one car to dinner. 

Meanwhile, in Blair's car, Blair was talking to himself. "What in the hell's wrong with you? This is getting worse. Now you have Jim's dad taking you out for dinner. What the fuck are you doing? And why? Oh god, Jim's going to fucking kick someone's ass and it's not going to be his dad's. Blair, you have to stop this lying now. You have to come clean and tell Will right away. Maybe he won't have you arrested."

When he pulled up and parked, Will was waiting by his car for Blair to join him. "Get the lead out, young man," Will said laughing. 

"Will, I'd like to tell you a few things," Blair began. 

"Well, good because I'd like to hear how the two of you met," Will replied.

This wasn't going as planned. So Blair began telling him how they met at the restaurant. He left out that it was only one night because he didn't want Jim's dad to think they were both sluts. _Even though they were._

When they got to the restaurant, they got a table and sat down and before long Blair was meeting all sorts of people, friends of Will's. It was so weird but Jim's father seemed proud of Blair. _Oh god, this is getting worse._

Once they ordered, he began to relax a little and decided that it was too fucking late to tell Will the truth. They ate along with comfortable conversation and before long it was time to go home. While they were leaving, a tall black man walked up and said, "Will, how are you?"

"Simon, how nice to see you. I'm fine. Have you met Blair yet?"

"No, can't say as I have. Who are you?" Simon inquired. 

"I'm Professor Blair Sandburg. I'm a teacher at Rainier University and a friend of Jim's," Blair said quickly. 

Simon narrowed his eyes and said, "You know Jim?"

"He's Jim's boyfriend," Will said smiling.

Simon started coughing and Will and Blair both ended up beating him on the back. 

"Will, I didn't know that you knew about Jim," Simon said quietly.

"Well, I didn't at first. But now that it's in the open things will be better," Will answered.

Simon glared at Blair forcing the young man to be scared for the first time in his life. _Oh, holy fucking shit! What if this was Jim's guy? What if Jim was just fucking someone on the side? Who are you kidding, Sandburg? He **was** just fucking someone on the side. You're the one that's the boyfriend._

Will caught the glare and said, "Simon, I promised I wouldn't spoil the surprise for Jim. He's going to tell us all when he comes home from Seattle. Blair begged me to let him move on but I wouldn't hear of it."

"Sandburg, I'm going to have you checked out," Simon said coldly.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm a professor, I didn't make that up," Blair said leaving the building. 

Will turned to Simon and said, "Now go and apologize to him, Simon."

"Sir, I beg your pardon but this guy could have killed Jim for all we know," Simon said glaring out the window.

"Simon, does he look like a murderer? And why would he still be living here? I talked to Jimmy last night and he's fine," Will said, trying to calm Simon down. 

"I'm still going to do a check on him. Make sure he's all right," 

"Do what you want but promise you won't say a word to Jimmy," William asked. 

"Fine. Have a good night, William," Simon said as he walked off to join his party. 

Walking out to the parking lot he noticed that Blair was nowhere to be found. Then he saw him walking down the street. Will got in his car, drove up, parked and said, "Come on, get in."

"No, he's right. You shouldn't trust anyone, sir,"

"No, he's wrong and he said he's going to be sure you're a professor but he won't say a word to Jimmy,"

Blair just stood there looking lost. Will said, "We want to go home and have some of that ground coffee bean coffee, don't we?"

"Yeah," Blair said smiling. 

The drive home was quiet until he finally asked, "So, who's Simon?"

"He's a police Captain and Jimmy's best friend. They've known each other for years," Will replied. 

"He seemed really upset about us," Blair said quietly. 

"Well, Blair, I think he doesn't want to share Jimmy, is what I think. They do a lot of things together. In fact, they do almost everything together."

Blair looked out the window and realized that things couldn't really get much worse. He had a feeling that Simon might have been Jim's lover and this wasn't going to go over well. Although, Simon didn't really seem to be Jim's type. But what did he know?

Arriving at the loft, they got out of the car and got into the elevator. All of the neighbors came out when they heard the door open. 

"Well, there you are, Honey. We were worried to death," Margaret said. 

"Hi, William. How are you?" Walter asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. Nice to see you all watch over Jimmy's friend."

"The phone's been ringing all night long and we were so worried," Mary added. 

"Sorry, everyone. It won't happen again," Blair said as he opened up the loft door. 

William looked at everyone and said, "He met Simon and Simon wasn't wild about him."

"Oh," Danny said. "That explains it."

"I'll see you all later. I'm going to have some coffee with Blair," Will said, as he opened the loft door and walked in. 

Blair was grinding up coffee beans and they smelled wonderful. He then put the pot on and went over to the sofa and said, "Sit down, Will. You don't have to stand there looking like you don't belong."

"Blair, listen to me. Things will work out, I'm telling you. Now check your messages."

"I'll do it as soon as you leave, Will. Don't worry."

When the coffee was finished, Blair poured them both a cup and they sat at the table and drank in silence. The ringing phone made Blair jump and almost fall out of his chair. 

Will went to answer it, but Blair beat him to it. Picking it up, he said, "Ellison residence."

"Sandburg, what are you doing there?" Jim asked. 

"Well, who did you think was going to answer, Jim?"

"So what are you doing there?"

"Dreaming about you, big man," Blair said softly and sweetly, but Will heard and smiled. Getting up, he whispered to Blair, "Talk to you later."

Blair sighed with relief when he finally left. Now he had to think up something for Jim. 

"Was that my dad I heard just now? What was he doing there? Did you do something to my loft?"

"Jesus, you're full of questions. Yes, that was your dad. He's a nice guy by the way. He took me out to dinner. And he just drove me back to pick up my vehicle and I was going to water the plants. Nothing has been done to your loft; stop worrying."

"Sandburg, I don't have any plants," Jim said confused. 

"Well, you do now, hot shot."

"Shit, are you changing things? I don't like changes, Chief."

"You just needed some plants and it looks great. You'll see," Blair said, as he smiled when he realized that Jim had used the term of Chief. He hated Jim calling him Sandburg after what they shared in bed. 

"Just be sure there's no smell. I don't take flowery things well. My sense of smell's something else. Promise?"

"Promise. What do you mean you sense of smell? Do you have problems with senses, or just that one?"

"All five but I'm okay. Don't worry about it. They just work a little too well sometimes." 

So Blair went on to tell him about the Sentinel Study he'd done and his research. After about an hour, Jim finally said, "Chief, I love the sound of your voice."

"Man, that's so nice. I love sweet talk. Want me to talk dirty to you?" Blair asked laughing. 

"As a matter of fact, that wouldn't be that bad of an idea," Jim said in all seriousness. 

But Blair suddenly remembered something and said, "Who's Simon?"

"Why?" Jim asked. 

"Because I met him tonight while out with your dad and I have to tell you, he looked like he wanted to knock the shit out of me," Blair said.

"He's my best friend, Chief, nothing more. We do most things together. Maybe he thought things would change now or something. I don't know."

"Well, he sure acted like someone that was fucking jealous,” Blair confessed. 

"Chief, why does it matter?"

"Well, it matters to me. He was glaring at me and acted like I was some piece of shit," Blair said, with the hurt apparent in his voice. 

"He's really protective of me. I have some troubles with these senses and so he always looks out for me. That's all," Jim said trying to smooth things over. 

"Okay, sorry, Jim. I didn't mean to give you the third degree. Am I going to see you when you get back?"

"I don't know, Chief. I just don't know if it'll work. I'm not good at relationships but I'd be happy to have your advice on the Sentinel stuff."

"So you never want to see me again?" Blair asked sadly. 

"Well, we'll see when I get back. For right now, just keep an eye on the place and let me know if you need anything for the loft," Jim said, trying to get off that subject. 

"I have to go," Blair said quietly. 

"Okay, night, Chief."

"Night," Blair said as he turned and hung the phone up. 

Blair got ready for bed and went upstairs to Jim's bed and climbed in. As soon as he could smell Jim's scent, a growing sadness overwhelmed him. He knew that Jim was the one. Why couldn't Jim see that? Why couldn't Jim want him? Blair also knew that Simon was more than just a friend or at least wanted to be. Simon had the look of a spiteful old love when he looked at Blair. Yup, it was time to cut his losses. Shit, it wasn't like he could go anywhere. He had no apartment. He had no paycheck yet. _God, could things get any worse?_

>>

Jim was sitting down on the side of his bed wondering why he was so bothered by saying that to Blair. He seemed like a nice guy and everything but he really didn't want serious right now. In fact, he'd only wanted Simon for years. But Simon never wanted to take that step. Could Sandburg be right about Simon being upset about him being there at Jim's house? This might work out. What if, Simon would finally consider sleeping with him? Blair had lots of things to think about in the next few weeks. Man, he'd wanted Simon for so long that that's all he could think about these days.

>>

Jim called Simon the next week. "Hey, Simon, what's going on with you?"

"Who the fuck is that Sandburg guy? And why is he living in your loft?"

"Simon, calm down. First of all, why do you care?" Jim answered wondering where Simon had gotten the notion that Blair lived with him. 

"Well, maybe I do care. I need time to think," Simon said. 

"Fine. We'll talk about it in two weeks," Jim said. 

Your dad said you'd be home in seven weeks; what's going on?" Simon asked. 

"We're almost done with our work and then I get to go home. You sound like you won't be happy to see me," Jim said laughing. 

"How can you talk about this when you have that guy living in your home?"

"Simon, we'll talk about it when I get back. In person is always better." 

"Fine, I have to get back to work, Jim." 

"Talk to you soon. Call, okay?" Jim almost begged. 

"If I have time," Simon answered. 

"Bye, Simon," Jim said hanging up the phone. Then he picked it up as quickly and dialed his father's number. 

_Ellison._

"Hi, Dad, how are you doing?" Jim said.

_Jimmy, what a nice surprise. Is anything wrong?_

"No, Dad, nothing's wrong. Just calling to check and see what you think of Blair."

_I think he's the best thing that could have ever happened to you. And anyone with eyesight can see how much he loves you._

"So do you plan to see him often?" Jim asked. 

_At least once a week. He's a nice man, Jimmy._

"Yeah, so how's the loft holding up?"

_Well, with the changes that he's made it looks more like a home now. Jimmy, when are you coming home?_

"In two weeks, Dad, but don't tell Blair, okay?"

_Oh, that will be a great surprise._

"I'll talk to you later, Dad. See you soon," Jim said as he hung up the phone. He started pacing the room and wondered what in the hell he should do. There was a stranger living in his home, doing god only knows what and he was in Seattle. Jim decided to call his boss in Seattle and tell him he needed to get some time off and his boss didn't mind at all. Jim had been quite the grouch lately so his boss was probably happy to see him go. Jim then started packing his bags to go home. Wow, if he timed this right, he'd find Sandburg in his bed sleeping and see what he had to say for himself.

Jim got his plane ticket and started his trip home. The whole way he kept thinking about Simon. What if Simon would come around now because of being jealous of Blair? This might work. Okay, so he wouldn't be so pissed off at Sandburg. He'd ask him if he wanted to stay and they'd use each other. What would be the harm? Until he got Simon where he wanted him, he'd put up with the professor.

>>

Blair woke up and felt like someone was watching him. He instantly sat up and saw Jim Ellison sitting at the end of the bed.

"Jim, I can explain. I really can," Blair pleaded. 

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal. The loft looks great. Nice and clean and a lot warmer looking is what my dad said," Jim said getting up and starting to unpack.

"God, I'm so sorry Jim. I didn't have anywhere to go. I don't have enough pay yet for a deposit, that's why I'm still here. I'm so sorry."

"Stop being sorry. It's not that big a deal," Jim said smiling over his shoulder. 

"All right, where is the real Jim Ellison and what have you done with him?"

Jim started taking his clothes off and before long stood there in nothing but boxers and Blair's adam's apple was working overtime. He was instantly hard. Jim slid into the bed and started kissing Blair. In the back of Blair's mind, he knew something was wrong with this whole picture, but right now he didn't want to think about it. It felt too nice to have Jim back in bed with him. God, Jim was so fucking good in bed and out. 

"Jesus, you do things to me that no one has ever done," Blair whispered.

"Same here, Chief." 

Jim got the lube out and started preparing Blair for lovemaking when Blair finally had the sense to say? "Why are you home?"

"I asked for time off. Now could we get back to business here?"

"Sorry, yeah, by all means."

While Jim stretched him out, he sucked his cock and Blair was moaning so loud that it hurt Jim's ears. He reached his hand up and covered Blair's mouth and began sucking harder and harder. Blair was meeting each sucking motion with a thrust of his hips so that he could be closer to Jim's mouth. 

"Oh god, Jim, I'm so close," Blair said through the fingers over his mouth.

"Come for me, Chief," Jim pulled away and said. Blair exploded into Jim's mouth. Jim almost came from that alone. He'd never had anyone come when he asked them to. Shit, this guy was hot. Jim pulled away from him and asked, "Ready, Chief?"

"Fuck me, Jim. Fuck me hard." 

"I can do that," Jim said as he started pushing his way into Blair's tight channel. He went slowly but it took all of his will power to keep from thrusting. God, he felt so damn good it wasn't even funny. Each time he moved into Blair's body, he would hit his prostate and Blair was making his little noises that were sexy as all get out.

"Jim, you don't have to be so careful. Give it to me hard. Show me how much you missed me while you were gone," Blair said. 

Jim started pounding into Blair and he didn't even see if it was fine with Sandburg. He only wanted one thing. He wanted to come. God, he was so fucking horny. A few more thrusts and he came into Sandburg's ass. What a fine ass it was. Jesus, Jim wasn't sure he'd had this much fun in a long time. 

As they lay there in each other's arms, both men fell asleep. Blair woke up when Jim was talking in his sleep. He was calling Simon in his sleep. He was touching Blair but he was saying Simon. Blair was heartbroken. He'd been right. He was interested in Jim and Jim in Simon. Blair got out of bed and went down for a shower. 

Once in the shower, he cleaned up and got dressed and started packing his bag. He was heartbroken but knew that he had brought it all on himself. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it since Jim was still sleeping. 

Opening the door, he found Simon standing there. "What do you want?" Blair snapped. 

"Where's Jim?" 

"He's still in bed. Late night last night," Blair said as rudely as it was possible for Blair Sandburg to be. 

"Listen, you little shit, he doesn't give a shit about you," Simon whispered. 

Then they both heard Jim getting out of bed. When he walked down the stairs he was naked and not one bit ashamed of showing off his body to Simon. Simon's mouth was hanging open and Blair wanted to smack it shut. Instead, he went to Jim and said, "Put some fucking clothes on, you asshole."

Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him on the lips. Blair tried to pull away but Jim pulled him in anyway. 

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll see you both when I get out," Jim said heading into the shower. When he walked in, he saw Blair's suitcase sitting on the floor of the bathroom and he opened up the door and said, "Chief, could you come here for a minute?"

Blair didn't even think about the suitcase and walked to the bathroom door. As soon as he walked close enough, Jim pulled him into the bathroom and laid a liplock on him. "Planning a trip?" Jim asked looking at the bag.

"Why would you care?" Blair answered. 

"Because I thought we had an agreement. You'd stay here and have a place till you had enough to move out and I could make Simon jealous."

"You're such an asshole," Blair said grabbing his bag. 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I really am. I wish it was you that I was in love with but it's been Simon for years. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes, I'll help you. But I'll sleep in the office from now on. No more fucking around, do you understand?" Blair asked with pain in his voice. 

"Got it," Jim answered knowing full well he had hurt the younger man.

Blair walked out and said, "Simon, you want a beer, tea something to drink?"

"Yeah, tea would be good," Simon answered wondering why this shit was being nice to him all of a sudden. Then he realized that's probably why Jim called him in there. He was telling him to be nice to him. This made Simon smile even more.

Blair watched Simon and saw the big smile hit his face and wanted to smack it right off. Jim was his, damn it. Blair didn't really get into sharing at all. In fact, he was going to have this backfire if it killed him. Which it probably would. _More like Simon will kill you, dumb shit._

When Jim came walking back out he was naked again, of course and again, Simon watched with his mouth agape. 

Blair flew up the stairs and walked up to Jim and started kissing him. Jim pulled away and said, "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you have to ask, I must be doing it wrong," Blair answered deadpan.

"You know what I mean, you looked all hurt in the bathroom and now you're kissing me?"

"Well, you said you want to make him jealous, this might do it," Blair said as he began kissing Jim again.

Well, Jim was only human. This young man did something to him that Jim would never be able to explain to anyone. He sure as hell wasn't going to mention it to Blair. But he could go along for the ride. Jim kissed Blair back and before he knew what was happening, Blair was down on his knees sucking Jim's cock. Jim put his own fist in his mouth so he wouldn't moan out loud. God, Sandburg could suck cock like no one else. Blair slid his fingers into Jim's mouth for some wetness and Jim complied. 

Blair then slid his finger into Jim's tight pucker and began pounding into him and found his prostate. Jim threw his fist in his mouth again as he began to come. Jesus, this man was sexy. When he was finally calmed down, Blair stood up with a hard on that could pound nails and Jim asked, "So you want me to do something about that?"

"Oh yeah," Blair answered and Jim threw him back on the bed. He yelled over the railing. "Be down in just a minute, Simon."

"Jim, I have tickets for the game, you wanna go or not?" Simon yelled back.

"Shit, sorry, chief, I'll have to give you a rain check. I promise to make it up to you," Jim said as he jumped back out of the bed and got dressed.

Blair lay and watched him and wondered what he was doing. Not Jim, himself. Why in the fuck was he sucking Jim's cock. God, he wasn't some kind of fucking whore. As Jim and Simon left, Blair turned on his side and sadness filled his heart, once again.

>>

He got up and cleaned things up and moved things down to the little office. He'd sleep there and that was that. He couldn't be in the same room with Jim without wanting to kiss him, suck him or fuck him. _When did you go and fall in love?_ Blair realized that it was love at first sight.

Blair had finished cleaning the whole loft when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to Will smiling and carrying dessert. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to see Jimmy and I thought I would bring dessert so you'd invite me for dinner."

Blair couldn't help smiling. He really liked Will. _Maybe I should go for him. Oh god, what are you doing now?_

"You know you're always welcome here, Will. Come on in. What did you bring?"

"It's Jimmy's favorite."

Blair looked at it as he put it in the refrigerator. It was New York Cheesecake with fresh strawberries all over the top. _Leave it to Jim to have a favorite that could kill you in one night._

"Will, what sounds good for dinner?"

"Anything sounds good. I love home cooked meals. Okay, I see the look. I'll make a decision. Chicken, any type," Will said laughing. "So where's Jimmy?"

"He went to a game with Simon," Blair said still turned away from Will.

"He didn't ask you to go along?"

"It's not like I own him, Will. He likes Simon, I think," Blair said sadly.

"Oh, he does not. He just wanted something that he couldn't have. He's a brat, what can I say?" 

Blair couldn't help it, he started laughing and then suddenly he was found himself on the verge of tears. Will walked up to him and said, "Do you mind if I hug you, Blair?"

"No," Blair almost pleaded.

"No, you don't mind, or no, you don't want me to?"

"No, I don't mind," Blair said looking into Will's face. 

Will took Blair into his arms and comforted him. "It'll be all right, Blair. I promise. Jimmy's not a stupid man. He'll come to his senses or I'll smack some sense into him."

After a few minutes, Blair pulled away and went into the bathroom to compose himself. _God, could this get any worse? I'm not only whining but I'm whining on Jim's dad's shoulder. Geeze._

When he came out, Jim and Simon were back. Blair saw Will go up and say something to Jim and wondered what it was because Jim was pissed off. Then Will walked over to Blair and said, "I think I'll take a rain check on dinner, Blair."

"No, you won't. You're staying for dinner. That's settled," Blair said almost stomping his foot. He then began making dinner; he didn't care what Jim said.

Jim walked into the kitchen and said, "Chief, my dad just asked if he could take you out for dinner some night since we don't seem to be too happy. How are we supposed to convince Simon if you're doing that? And what's up with my dad wanting to take you out. For God sakes, he's really old."

Blair wanted to laugh so badly but kept from doing it by biting the inside of his cheek. "What do you suggest?"

"I want you to come here right now," Jim said pulling Blair into his arms.

Blair tried to resist but found himself in those gorgeous arms that he loved so much and lost all will to fight. The next thing he knew Jim was kissing him, hard. _Well shit, this wasn't part of that arrangement._

He pulled away from Jim and said, "We have company, Jim."

Will grinned madly as Blair looked over at him and Blair saw what he was doing. Will was trying to fix things for his son and Blair. Well, who was he to argue? 

"Do you want to ask Simon for dinner?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah, that would be nice, Chief. Thanks." 

"Simon, would you like to stay for dinner?" Blair asked all sweet and kind. But he didn't feel that way. In fact, if he had poison he'd put that on Simon’s food. What a big jerk. What did Jim see in him? 

"Yeah, that'd be good, Sandburg. Thanks," Simon said. Then Blair saw Will turn and glare at Simon.

"On second thought, Jim, I have things to do. I better go," Simon said.

"I'll walk you downstairs." Jim said as he led him out the door.

When they got in the elevator Jim moved closer to Simon and was thinking about kissing him and then the door opened and Mary got on.

"Hey, Jim, Hey, Simon."

"Hello, Mary," Jim said totally disgusted. 

"How's that man of yours? He's great, Jim. We all love him," Mary said smiling coyly.

"He's just fine, Mary, thanks for asking," Jim said starting to get out of the elevator with Simon.

When he got to Simon's car he said, "Simon, stay. I want you to stay. Doesn't that matter?"

"No, Jim, it doesn't. Your dad hates me. He was just giving me the evil eye up there. It was very unnerving. Besides you're with Sandburg."

"Well, only because I couldn't have the man I really wanted," Jim said moving in closer to Simon again. 

Simon was allowing Jim to get closer and was thinking about kissing him when Walter walked up to them. "Hey, Jim, what cha doing down here?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, I saw your dad upstairs looking for ya, you might want to get back up there," Walter said walking away from them. 

"Jim, I'll see you later okay?"

"Simon, could I come by your house? No neighbors we all know." 

"Not tonight, I have plans but maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay, let me know. Call me tomorrow," Jim said hating the way his voice almost sounded whiny. 

When he turned around Margaret was standing there. "What are you doing, James Ellison?"

"Hi, Margaret. What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you were looking at that man. You'd better not even think of screwing up that good thing you have going now. He's the best thing you could ever ask for."

"Gotcha, Margaret. It's nice to know that everyone thinks they belong in my business."

"Well, keep talking like that to me and I'll go up and tell your dad how disrespectful you're being." 

"Sorry, Margaret," Jim said with his head down. 

"Okay, you're forgiven because I love you, Jim. Now get back upstairs and love that man of yours."

"On my way now," Jim said almost running to the elevator. With any luck, he'd not meet up with anyone else that wanted to jump into his business. 

As the elevator doors opened, out walked Danny. "Hey, Jim, how ya doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Danny. Nice seeing you. I have to get upstairs."

"Oh okay, I saw you had company. Say hello to Blair for me and Will, too," Danny said, as he walked away. 

Jim got into the elevator and started smacking his head on the wall of the small room. God, could things get any worse? _Ellison, why in the hell did you ask yourself that? Things can always get worse._

When Jim walked into the loft, Blair smiled because he knew that for some reason things didn't go as planned. Jim looked totally frustrated which was exactly how Blair wanted him. While Blair was cooking dinner, he'd decided that he was going to win Jim's heart with his cooking, his lovemaking and his personality. 

Jim had smelled the food all the way downstairs and hoped it was his dinner that smelled that good. When he opened up the loft, he knew this to be true. 

Jim walked into the kitchen and said, "Sorry, Chief."

"No problem, Jim. Get washed up. Dinner's ready."

"Wow. Everything's ready?"

"Yeah, your dad helped me set the table."

"Thanks, Dad," Jim said heading into the bathroom to wash up.

"Blair, don't give up on Jimmy," Will said quietly. 

"I won't."

As Jim walked out they all sat down to dinner. They talked about everyone's day and the evening really went well, all things considered. Jim was in heaven with dinner and dessert. Now this was the life.

>>

After Will left, Jim got up to do dishes but Blair was already in there starting. "I'll help, Chief."

"Okay, if we do it together we'll be done sooner."

They worked side by side in silence but Blair kept rubbing his body up against Jim knowing that it would push Jim's tactile sense. It worked...

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him softly. "Chief, I can't make any promises here."

"I know, Jim, and I'm all right with it. I'll take what you can give me," Blair said knowing he wasn't going to do that at all. He was going to fight tooth and nail for his man.

They walked up the stairs together and Blair was going to show Jim just how much fun fucking could be. When he was done, Jim would be so exhausted he wouldn't be able to think about anyone else.

Yes, this was going to work. Between, himself and Will, he felt that he might have a chance.

>>

When Jim woke the next morning, he heard Blair downstairs and started getting out of bed. 

Blair called up the stairs, "Wait up there and I'll bring breakfast in bed."

Jim sat on the bed and pulled himself up to the top of it, relaxing as much as he could. There was something about Blair that made him hard all the time. Why was that? Whenever he was near he couldn't really concentrate. How in the hell was he ever going to be with Simon if Blair was having this effect on him? 

When Blair got to the top of the stairs, he had no breakfast. No breakfast tray. He just stood there and smiled.

"What's going on Chief? You told me to stay in bed and you were bringing up breakfast."

"Man, do you know how weird all this is? I whispered so softly no one could have heard it. I wasn't even sure I said it. I couldn't even hear it. And here you are waiting for me to bring breakfast. This is so cool, Jim."

"Why because I can hear you whisper? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I was in the bathroom when I heard you moving on the bed and I whispered it. You heard it from there. Didn't you wonder why I was so quiet?"

"Actually, Chief, I thought you were on the stairs so I'm not as good as you thought. Sorry about that. See nothing great here at all."

"Can the shit, Jim. This is exciting as hell. Now we're going to run some tests today and see if we can get you to use your senses without problems."

"Fine. God, I hate tests, Sandburg."

"Stop calling me Sandburg and I might make sweet love to you again."

"Chief, I need to take care of some things today. I've got to get up for a shower first." 

"Fine, I'll call your dad and ask if he can meet me after classes."

"Why would you call my dad? And what's up with him wanting to ask you out? He's not gay."

"How do you know? You've never discussed it with him. I think he's pretty hot."

"Jesus, shut up! That's my dad you're talking about."

"Nice way to talk to your spouse," Blair said, before he thought about it. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I didn't say a word, Jim. I swear. It was Margaret, Mary, Walter and Danny. They all decided that we were married. I didn't say a word."

"So they think we're married? No wonder they've been so damn weird lately."

"Why? What were you doing that made them act weird?" Blair asked coyly, knowing damn well what was going on. 

"Sandburg, knock it off. Don't act like you don't know what's going on. You know damned well I want Simon." 

"Then why are you sleeping with me? Don't you think that will turn Simon off?"

"No, quite the opposite. I think he couldn't see me as a mate before. Now he does. We just need to keep this up for awhile longer." 

"Well, I've got to get ready for classes. Tell Simon hello when you sneak over to his house," Blair said storming down the stairs. 

"Stop acting all jealous, Sandburg. You knew up front how it was. So knock it off."

Blair hurried with getting ready so he could get out of Jim's space. He had some thinking to do. He called in some favors once he got to the University and asked two TA's to cover his classes so he could take care of personal business. Then he called Will. 

_Ellison._

"Hi Will, I need to ask a huge favor," Blair said.

_Sure, Blair. I'll do anything for you._

"Jim's meeting Simon today. I really need to get over there and put in my two cents."

_Of course you do. His address is..._

Blair couldn't believe how well that had gone. Will had just believed him right off. Now he had to get over there before he slept with his Jim. _His Jim? Getting a little territorial, aren't you, Sandburg? Oh good, now you’re calling yourself, Sandburg._

Blair sped all the way over to Simon's home and saw Jim's truck in the driveway. He hoped he wasn't too late. He waited outside for a few moments to gather all of his courage. 

While he was trying to do that he picked up the cell phone that Will insisted he buy and called him.

_Ellison._

"Will, it's me. I'm a mess. I don't know what to do. Jim's at Simon's house and I'm afraid I'm going to lose him for good."

_First of all, you gather up all of your courage and go and tell Simon that he's yours. Next, you tell Simon that you and Jimmy have to pick me up in a short while. Then end it by saying you can't say no to me. Just ask him if he's ever had to think about doing that. Got it? Now once you get Jimmy away from there, you come and pick me up and we're going to see my parish priest for some counseling._

"Jesus, I don't think I could do that, Will. I know Jim won't."

_Jimmy will do what I tell him to do. I still have a certain amount of control._

"You think this will work?"

_I hope so because I think Simon's an ass and I'd hate to think that's who my son ends up with_.

"Okay, thanks, Will. I'll call on our way over and let you know we're coming."

_Good enough, Blair. See you soon. Good-bye_.

Meanwhile, inside, Simon was kissing Jim and Jim was letting him. He loved it. It was just how he had hoped it would be. Simon was a great kisser.

"So, Jim, how did you get away from the little shit?"

"Would you not call him that? That bugs me a little."

Moving away from Jim, he said, "You don't sound like a man that wants to be with me at all, Jim." 

"Oh, I do. You have no idea how bad I want you, Simon. Can we start over again?"

"So why are you here now? I should be at my office and you should be back in Seattle."

"I have a lot of time off and have wanted you for so long and you're giving me a chance now. Blair doesn't really love me."

"Could have fooled me, Jim. He's pretty possessive."

"He just doesn't want you to win. Now could we get back to the kissing, and hopefully, move on to the fucking?"

"Yeah, I think we can." And Simon started kissing Jim and pushing him back towards his bedroom when the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it, Simon."

"I have to, Jim. It could be someone from work. Wait in my bedroom, all right?"

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," Jim said as he walked into Simon's bedroom. _Hot damn, I'm finally going to get what I've always wanted._

When Simon opened the front door, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. "Sandburg, what do you want?"

"Well, I know that Jim's here and I know that you want to be with him but I'm here to tell you that his Dad's looking for him. He wants Jim and me to meet him for lunch."

"So tell him no," Simon said glaring at Blair again. 

"I tried, Simon, I tried. Do you know how hard that is with William Ellison?"

"Actually, yes, I do but it's not my problem. Just pick Jim up in a few hours, all right?" Simon asked. 

"No, I told his dad we'd pick him up and he wants to talk to Jim now."

"Sandburg, what in the hell are you doing here?" Jim boomed from across the room. 

"Your dad wants to talk to you."

"I heard what you said but why does he want to talk to me? Did you call whining to him?" Jim asked in a very mean tone. 

"Yeah, I did, Jim. Just fucking forget it. I don't care. If you want to be with Simon then go ahead," Blair said as he stormed out of the house. 

Jim looked at Simon and said, "Shit, Simon you know how hard it is to say no to my dad."

"Go and come over tonight if you have time," Simon said smiling and kissing him goodbye.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight," Jim said as he walked out and saw Blair drive down the street. Now he'd have to catch up with him.

>>

Jim finally figured out that Blair went back to the loft. Probably to pack and leave. Jim wondered why this bothered him. Shouldn't he be happy that Blair would be out of his hair?

When he got on the elevator, Margaret got on and said, "Jimmy Ellison, do I need to take you over my knee?"

"Excuse me?" Jim asked incredulously.

"You made your spouse sad. We all saw his sad eyes when he got home. What's wrong with you?"

"Margaret, has it ever occurred to any of you to mind your own business and let me live mine how I want? Did it ever occur to anyone that maybe I don't love Blair?"

Margaret pushed Jim against the elevator wall and said, "You are a total shithead, Jimmy Ellison. I don't want to ever talk to you again." When the doors opened she left and didn't look back. 

Again, Jim wondered why he was upset over this. It wasn't like he'd miss the old bat. God, she drove him nuts. _But she makes great meals for you when you're sick. She's always there when you're depressed and helps cheer you up. She's a damn good friend and neighbor._

He unlocked the loft and walked in and saw Blair packing his things. He started to walk over to the office when his dad knocked at the door. Jim rolled his eyes and said, "Be right there, Dad."

Opening the door, Will and a man walked in. Jim stood there in shock and said, "Reverend Murphy?"

"Yes, Jimmy, it's me. Of course I'm surprised you recognize me after not being in church for so long."

"Sorry about that. I don't have much time now, Reverend. Dad, what's going on?"

"I sense a problem with you and Blair and I want Blair and you to talk to Reverend Murphy."

"Dad, give me a break." Jim said looking over at Reverend Murphy hoping it didn't hurt his feelings. 

"No, I'm not giving you a break. Now get Blair out here and you're going to talk things out with Murph."

"Murph?" Jim asked shocked to hear his priest called anything but Reverend Murphy.

Jim walked over to the office and went in and saw Blair sitting at the desk. "Chief, my dad brought over the reverend for us to talk to. Could you come out and talk to him so he'll leave?"

"Really good attitude, Jim."

"Blair, we're not a fucking couple."

"I beg to differ. Who was fucking for the last few days?" Blair asked with a hint of a smile on his face. 

"You know what I meant. I swear you have a one-track mind. Now will you please come out and talk to him?"

"Since you said please, I'll come out and talk to him," Blair said, as he walked by Jim and into the living room to meet the reverend. 

"Hello, Reverend Murphy, my name's Blair Sandburg," Blair said shaking his hand and pointing to the sofa for the Reverend to sit down. 

"It's good to finally meet you, Blair. Will has told me so much about you," Reverend Murphy said. 

"Excuse me, how could my dad tell you all that? They barely know each other."

"Jimmy, I'll have you know that I know Blair pretty well," Will said smiling over at Blair.

Jim had that feeling go through him again. The one that make him want to throw up, hit something and leave all at the same time. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was his dad looking at Blair like that?

"Dad, you'd better not be messing around with Blair," Jim said angrily. 

"Jim. What a shitty thing to say to your dad. He's been a perfect gentleman," Blair answered back as angry. 

The Reverend broke them up by saying, "Jim, sit down and answer some questions."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it," Jim said crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking like a six year old. 

Blair looked over at him and thought he'd never seen Jim look so damned cute in his life. God, he loved this man. He had to be able to hold on to him; it was as simple as that.

"So Jim how do you feel about Blair?" The Reverend asked quietly.

"He's all right," Jim said flatly. 

"He's all right? What kind of remark is that? And you wonder why someone else might be interested in him?" William Ellison asked. 

"Fine, I'll rephrase it. He's a really nice guy. I like him a lot. I've liked him a lot since the first time we met."

"Man, I've loved you since the first time we met, too," Blair said smiling.

"Chief, I said, I liked you. I never said I loved you." 

"Jimmy, how dare you say that? How could you not love him?" Will asked. 

"Dad, I don't fall in love easily. You know that," Jim answered. 

"Bullshit. You know that if Blair was Simon, you'd be saying you were totally in love with him," Will said angrily forgetting that Blair was in the room. 

Blair got up and walked into the bathroom. 

"Smooth move, Dad, and you said I was a shithead?" 

"Go talk to him, Jimmy. And tell him I'm sorry."

"You go and tell him yourself. You said it, you can say you're sorry," Jim said standing up to look out the balcony doors. He wished he could be outside right now.

William went in and got Blair to come out of the bathroom and they all sat down again. 

Reverend Murphy said, "So Blair tell us what you like most about Jim."

"He trusts me. I've never had anyone trust me before. Yeah, Jim, that was a first for me, too," Blair said smiling. 

"Shit, Chief, why not just broadcast it to everyone what we did in Seattle." 

"I would if I could, Jim. It doesn't bother me like it does you," Blair said, trying to look everywhere but at Jim. 

"What else do you like?" the reverend asked. 

"I really like how he looks, how he smells, how he smiles and how he treats me like I'm someone special." Blair said sadly. 

Jim just stood there with his mouth open, wondering what he'd say about Blair, because he sure couldn't say the same things.

"Jim, come and sit down and tell us what you most like about Blair," the reverend ordered. 

"I like the way he fucks," Jim said sarcastically. 

"Jimmy, that was uncalled for." William said. 

"Why, he fucks really well. So why can't I say that's one thing I like about him?"

Everyone was very quiet and Blair was on the verge of leaving. _God, please don't let me start crying. This would be another wonderful thing to add to his why I hate Blair list._

"Okay, aside from that, I like the way you cook, I like the way you look and I like the way you watch me," Jim said softly. 

Blair smiled at him and said, "See was that so hard?"

"Yes, it was. I hate these types of things." 

"Jim, I've heard that you've had ideas of being with another. Is this true?" the reverend asked. 

"Dad, what all did you tell him?"

"I told him everything that would help, Jimmy. Now tell him if that's true." William demanded. 

"Yes, I'm in love with someone and would love to be with him," Jim said with his head hanging down. 

"Okay, Jim, I need you to make me a promise. You have to stay away from this person for the next four weeks while we talk some more. We'll figure all of this out and take care of things."

"Reverend, I'm not waiting four weeks to see him again," Jim said. 

"Well, I'm not going to help someone that doesn't respect his Preacher. I'm sorry that I wasted your time." the reverend said, as he got up to leave.

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't say anything like that again. I'll wait the four weeks as you ask."

"Thank you, Jim. We'll get through this just fine, don't you worry. Now Mr. Sandburg, I need you to do something for me, as well."

"Sure, what is it, Reverend?" Blair asked. 

"I need you to move into the office here and you won't share a bed with Jim in that four weeks. You won't sleep with anyone else, either."

"You're joking, right?" Blair asked hoping this was a big joke. 

Now, Jim was smiling and almost laughing. "What do you say, Chief?"

"I say that's fine. I'll move into the office and sleep alone and be alone in all ways." Blair said with a defeated tone. Somehow, Blair knew he'd just lost the whole thing.

"Jimmy, what about your work?" William asked. 

"I'm on leave. They put me on leave right before I came back. I just didn't tell anyone." Jim admitted. 

Blair whispered, "Because of your senses?"

Jim shook his head in the affirmative and moved into the kitchen to get a drink. "Would anyone like anything while I'm in here?"

"No, thank you," Blair answered. He had already begun thinking of what he could do to help Jim get back on the force. 

"No, thank you, Jim. I'll be leaving now. We'll see you both each week. In fact, I think you need to come twice a week." the good reverend said on his way out the door. "I'll call you with the times of your appointments."

"Thanks for everything, Murph. I hope you can help them both," Will said, walking him to the door. 

Once the door was closed and the good Reverend out of hearing range, Jim turned to his father and said, "What in the hell were you thinking? Who gave you the right to do this, Dad?"

"I have the right if I think my son's making the biggest mistake of his life," Will answered back, not backing down one little bit. 

"You know what, Dad, I'm not going to any of the meetings with the good Rev. I'm also not staying away from Simon. I'm a grown person who can do what he wants to do."

"Well, why didn't you tell the good Reverend while he was here?" Will wondered aloud. 

"Because I knew that he'd get you to gang up on me and then Sandburg would be giving those pouty looks he does. I'm not up for it today."

"Fuck you, Jim," Blair said as he stormed into the office and slammed the door. 

"See what I mean? He pouts and throws temper tantrums," Jim said trying to explain to his father. 

"Jimmy, I'm having a small little reception for you and Blair." 

"Dad, do you ever listen to what I say? I said I want to be with Simon. I'm going to be with him. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Oh, that would be the part where you look at him with love and lust in your eyes. You're in love with him, Jimmy. You know it. I know it. And Blair knows it. You just won't admit it. Now, we're having a reception, who would you like to invite?"

"No one, Dad. I don't want to have anyone over."

"Fine! I'll take care of the guest list then. Now, you had better do some apologizing or you're going to have a pissed off roommate for the next four weeks."

"Dad, I'm not stopping with sex for four weeks. I'm not going to let Simon out of my life and I'm not going to see Reverend Murphy."

"Jimmy, do I ask you for much?"

"No," Jim said knowing he was going to regret this big time.

As they stood there talking Blair walked out of his room and out the front door. Will said, "Jim, go and catch up with him and tell him you're sorry."

"No. That's final, Dad," Jim said walking into the kitchen and starting something for lunch.

Will decided he'd leave and try to find Blair. As he walked out of Jimmy's loft, he saw Blair sitting on step in the stairwell talking to Danny. 

"So tell us how you met Jim," Danny asked Blair. 

Blair knew he couldn't say how they really met, they'd think they were sluts. They were but not everyone had to know, so he'd have to wing it.

"We met in a restaurant; it was love at first sight. He was so gorgeous I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He asked me out. Like I would say no to him and we started dating that night. It's been heaven ever since. All of this because there weren't enough tables at the restaurant. I told Jim that every year we'd be going back to Seattle to eat there again and remember just how much it meant to us."

"Wow, that's so romantic. Even if it's you and Jim. I'm getting used to it now. I found it hard to deal with at first but you two look so happy it's hard not to be happy just being around you two," Danny said hugging Blair. "He'll come around Blair. Everyone has fights. Don't worry about it."

Will stood there listening and fell in love with this man of Jim's. He was a beautiful man. Will knew that none of what he had just said was true because that just wasn't Jim, but for some reason, Blair must see something like it in him. That gave Will hope. Will silently left the building hoping that they'd be able to work things out. 

Inside the loft, Jim heard Blair telling the story to Danny and got instantly pissed off. _No wonder everyone loves him and thinks I'm a shithead._

Jim opened up the door of the loft and called out, "Chief, you out there?"

Blair jumped up from the stair and walked down and said, "Yeah, I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just come in; I want to talk to you," Jim said with a smile on his face. 

Blair was scared. He didn't like the smile at all. It wasn't one of Jim's I'm happy smiles. It was a Jim-I want to break your face smiles. "I have to go shopping first. I have some things to get at the store and then we'll talk," Blair said as he tried to make good on his get-a-way.

Too slow, way too slow. Jim grabbed him and pulled him into the loft and slammed the door. Blair jumped when the door slammed. 

"Sit," Jim yelled. 

"I'm not a dog! I don't have to do what you say," Blair said trying to walk into his room. 

"Please sit," Jim asked in a much nicer tone this time. 

Blair sat. "What?"

"I want to know what's going on? Why did you tell Danny that line of bullshit in the hallway? Why do you care if someone knows how we met or not?"

“I didn't want them to think we were easy sluts," Blair said with his head hanging down. 

"Blair, I don't know how to tell you this but we are," Jim said trying to lighten the moment. 

"No, we're not. It was just right, Jim. It was fate. It was meant to be," Blair said softly. 

"I don't know how to tell you this but I was going to cruise for anyone after dinner. You were just closer. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Why do you always have to be so cruel?" Blair asked pain in his voice.

"I'm not cruel. I'm telling the truth!"

"Okay, we're telling the truth now? All right, then why did you let me fuck you? You said you never bottomed, yet when you're with me, you allow it all the time."

"I was just horny, Sandburg, nothing more, nothing less," Jim continued to stick with what he said at first. 

"So you don't feel anything for me at all, never did?"

"Sorry, Sandburg, never did," Jim said getting up and walking up the stairs.

Blair left the loft and Jim didn't know if he was coming back or not. Jim knew he'd been cruel to Blair but he needed to know the truth. It was part of Jim. He wasn't capable of loving anyone like Blair could. Jim picked up his phone and called Simon. 

_Banks_.

"Hey there, gorgeous. What are you doing right now?"

_I'm working, Jim. You know that wild and crazy thing that we adults have to do to bring in money._

"Simon, why are you pissed off?" Jim asked softly. 

_I really dislike that little shit._

"Could you stop calling him that, Simon? It's not fair. He thinks he's in love." 

_Earlier you said he didn't really love you. Now you say he's in love with you. Which one is it, Jim?_

"I guess he does love me, but Simon, it doesn't matter."

_Well, it fucking matters to me. I can't be with a person that doesn't know how to have a relationship and stick with it._

"I'll show you how responsible I can be," Jim said hanging up the phone without even a goodbye.

>>

He waited for Blair but he didn't seem to be coming back. _Jesus, Ellison, it's only 8:00 at night. It's not like they wouldn't let him go when they got him under the street lights._

Laughing to himself, he made dinner and waited some more. Little did he know that Blair was downstairs with Mary.

Mary had opened the door to a sad, grief stricken Blair. In the back of her mind, she really hoped that things didn't work out because she wanted Jim to herself. He was so hot and she had to have him. They sat and talked about Jim and then talked about Jim some more. She was so tired of hearing about Jim she wanted to scream. She fed Blair, got him onto another subject and was happy until he came back to the same subject. How much he loved Jim Ellison. _Geeze, Mary, this might be hard to do. I know you want him for yourself but Blair's miserable._

"So Blair, you stay here. I'm going to go and see Jim and see what's up," Mary said standing up. 

Jim heard Mary coming to the door but he could smell Blair. Now he knew where Blair was. Smiling, he opened the door before she even knocked. "Hello, Mary, come on in," Jim said opening the door wide and smiling.

Before Jim knew what hit him, she was in his arms and her lips were on his. At first, he started to resist but then he smelled Blair and it took his mind off of Mary and he was getting down, getting funky, oh hell he was getting jiggy. Mary started taking his clothes off and Jim allowed her. Mary did notice that Jim didn't open his eyes at all. She whispered into his ear, "Do you want to go upstairs now?"

Jim jumped when she spoke. He was so into the smell of Blair that he lost track of what he was doing. Shit, what was he going to do now? 

"I'm so sorry, Mary. I miss Blair so much that all I could do was smell him on you. He must be at your loft. I need to talk to him now," Jim finally said.

Mary huffed and said, "Well, you could have fooled me, Jim Ellison. Are you sure you don't want to try it once with me and see if it sticks?"

"I'm sure, Mary. As much as I like you, it won't work. I love men more,"

"Okay, I'll send Blair upstairs and you can talk with him. He's really hurt, Jim, so be gentle," Mary said as she started out the door. 

"Kind of like you were?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"Hey, can't blame a girl for trying. You're a fine specimen and I wanted to see if you were as good as you looked," Mary said as she walked out the door smiling.

_Shit, what a slut. No, not her, Ellison, you._

When she got down stairs she told Blair to go upstairs that Jim needed to talk to him. Blair went right up thinking something was wrong. As soon as he walked into the loft, the door was slammed behind him and Jim was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. "Jesus, Chief, I need you so bad."

"Could have fooled me, you asshole," Blair said pulling away from Jim. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come to bed. I can't sleep without the sound of your heartbeat in the room," Jim said realizing that he wasn't just saying that. He did listen for Blair's heartbeat.

"Again, I say, Jim, could have fooled me," Blair said walking towards the office. "I can't do this, Jim. I have to leave."

There was a knock at the door and Jim said, "Shit, it's my dad again. I can't catch a fucking break today."

"I'll be in the office packing," Blair said heading into that room.

Jim grabbed him and pulled him back into the living room. "No, there won't be any packing. Now sit down, my dad wants to talk to you about something and you have to tell him no."

"Don't tell me what to do, you dick," Blair said as he sat down on the sofa.

Jim glared at Blair and opened up the loft door to his dad. "What are you doing here this late, Dad?"

"What I can't come and see how my son's doing when I feel like it?"

"Dad, cut the shit. What's going on?" Jim asked losing all patience.

Will sat down opposite Blair and said, "Did Jim tell you about the ceremony and celebration I've planned?"

Blair looked at Jim and then Will totally confused and said, "Ceremony? Celebration?"

"Yes, I take it Jim didn't share my ideas with you," Will said sighing.

"So fill him in, Dad. Tell him all about it," Jim said bitterly.

"Jimmy, sit down and don't take that tone with me."

Jim sat down and Will started to fill Blair in on what was going on. How he had planned a service for them to exchange vows and a reception afterwards but needed a list of people that Blair would like to have invited. The entire time Blair just sat there with his mouth open. "This is a wonderful idea, Will. Thank you so much."

"Chief, don't you think we should talk about this before you go and make plans with my dad?"

"Jimmy, stop worrying so much. This is going to be great. It's in five days. Very small get-to-gether."

"Oh for Christ's sake, Sandburg, you gonna tell him or am I?"

"Simon's going to be so totally bummed out when he hears about this, Jim. I'll have to watch him; he might make a move for you before our ceremony," Blair said trying to keep a straight face. If that's at all possible when you're a screaming gay.

"You think it'll make him jealous?" Jim asked hopefully. 

"Who cares?" Will answered. 

"I do," Blair said. 

"Of course you do, Blair, but I mean, why should we really even consider that. Simon's going to have to grow up and realize he missed out on Jimmy." 

"Dad, what time's the service and who all's coming?"

"I've got it all written down here. It's going to be at our house, Jimmy. More room. We've got a lot of friends and family coming. Rucker's even going to be able to make it," William said smiling knowing that Jim would be thrilled to see Rucker again. 

"Dad, how many people are going to be there?"

"About 80 I think," William said standing up to leave. "Well, guys, I'll see you later. I need to go home to bed."

"Night, Will, we'll see you tomorrow," Blair said. 

"Why tomorrow?" Jim asked. 

"We're having lunch together; I told you that," Blair answered. 

"Oh, okay. Well, drive carefully, Dad, and we'll talk to you later on," Jim said showing him out the door. 

Blair said, "Jim, walk him down please and be sure he gets in his car safely, please?"

"Sure, Chief," Jim said grabbing his jacket on the way out. 

Once the door was shut, Will said, "Jimmy, he's a wonderful man. You couldn't have found anyone nicer."

"Will you tell me something if I ask Dad?"

"Sure you can ask me anything, son."

"Do you dislike Simon because he's black and you don't want to see me with a black man?"

"Jimmy, think about that a moment. You're gay. You're with a man, what difference would it make what color he happens to be? I just happen to like Blair a lot."

"What would you say if I told you I'm still taken with Simon?"

"I'd say grow up, Jimmy. You can't have everything your way. Sometimes things work out differently than they should. But life goes on."

"Dad, I really want Simon more than Blair. I'm not joking, I'm serious."

"Well then, I guess you better go home and ship that young man off somewhere because he's totally in love with you."

"Dad, he's in love with the idea of being in love. He doesn't even know what it is. And he doesn't know me well enough to love me," Jim said. 

"Well, when he talks about the two of you, I know that you're very close."

"He lies, Dad. What can I say? He obfuscates every chance he gets."

"Jimmy, are you saying you didn't meet and fall madly in love and woo each other for the next however many months?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We met and slept together on the same night. We're both easy, Dad."

"Jimmy, I can't believe you're saying this shit about Blair. The man's crazy about you," Will said sounding desperate. He realized that Jimmy wasn't going to marry Blair. 

"Dad, we have lust and lust alone. Nothing else. I'm very sorry. I should have told you first thing. He was supposed to get my mail and check the loft from time to time and ended up moving in."

"So you've never lived together?"

"No, Dad, we haven't." 

"You've never told him he was the only one for you and that you'll be together for the rest of your lives?"

"Sorry, Dad, but no."

"He made all of that up?"

"I'm afraid so, Dad." Jim said sadly. 

"I'll call of the ceremony and I won't see him again, Jimmy. I'm sorry I was pushing you. I believed him when he said he loved you. I'm just so sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. I mean it. Just call the ceremony off and I'll take over from there."

As Will got into his vehicle he was heartbroken. Jim hated doing that to him. But someone had to do it. He had to be told. Now was better than later.

Now he could concentrate on getting Simon out on a date.

>>

When Jim went back into the loft he watched Blair closely and said, "I told him about us. The truth."

"Oh thanks a lot. He has to like you, you're his kid, but I wanted him to like me," Blair said pitifully. 

"Well, if you must know he does like you a lot. I just had to tell him the truth. Now where were we?" Jim said as he moved over to Blair and pulled him into his arms.

"Wait a minute. I'm good enough to fuck but not good enough to stick around with?" Blair asked. 

"Sandburg, get a grip. This is the 90s you know. I just want to fuck and I like fucking you," Jim said sexily. 

"Well, I don't like being with you. You're a fucking prick. I'm leaving," Blair said as he walked in to get his suitcase. 

At that moment, the there was a knock at the door and Jim knew it was Simon. "Shit, Sandburg, could you hold off for just a little while? Simon's at the door now."

"Tough shit, Jim. Grow up," Blair said heading for the front door with his bag. 

"I'll make you a deal. You can stay here and I won't put any sexual demands on you at all. Just don't leave. It's important that Simon's jealous," Jim pleaded. 

"Fine! God, you're such a fucking whiner," Blair said throwing his bag back into his new room. 

Jim went to answer the door and said, "Simon, what a surprise. Come on in and have a seat. Want a beer?"

"Are we alone?" 

"Well no, not really. Blair's in the office, why?"

"Because I was hoping to have my wicked way with you," Simon said quietly into Jim's ear. 

But it wasn't too quiet, as Blair heard it in the office. Now Jim had a very pissed off Sandburg on his hands. 

"Sounds good to me, Simon. Want to go upstairs?" 

"Here? You'd do it with him in the house?" Simon said smiling. 

Jim began kissing Simon and said, "You better believe it."

Blair came walking out of the office at that moment and said, "Get your fucking hands off my man."

Simon jumped off of the sofa and said, "I didn't realize you were here. Sorry, Sandburg."

"Oh so if I wasn't here it would be all right to fuck my man?"

"Oh hell, he doesn't want you anyhow," Simon yelled back at Blair.

"Yes, he does; he wants me more than you would ever know," Blair said as he began to stalk his prey. 

"Chief, back up, please," Jim asked quietly. Not once taking his eyes off of Blair's solid chest and body. _God, why does he make me hard?_

"Ellison, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop watching that little bitch," Simon said angrily. 

"Sorry, Simon. You have to admit, there's something about him that just draws you to him," Jim said dreamily. 

"I don't see anything," Simon said as he slapped Jim on the forehead. 

Jim looked at Simon and said, "Simon, perhaps I'd better calm him down here first."

"If you stay I'm not going to talk to you again."

"What happened to the statement of Blair and me being together making you hot?" Jim asked. 

Simon got up and took Jim into his arms and started kissing him. Pulling him closer and closer until their cocks were rubbing up each other. Jim and Simon were both moaning into each other's mouths. That was until they both got hit with a pitcher of ice water over their heads. 

"Sandburg!" Jim bellowed. "What in the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Breaking you up; this is our home, Jim. I won't have you making out with Simon in our home," Blair said calmly. 

"Jim, I'm going to my place, if you want any, you better be over there in about 20 minutes. Get dry clothes on and meet me there," Simon ordered.

"Deal, Simon. See you soon," Jim said starting up the stairs. Both men had seemingly forgot all about the young man standing there with the empty pitcher. Once Simon left, Blair went up the stairs to talk to Jim.

_What a nice view_. Standing in his room was a naked Jim. Blair's favorite thing to taste, touch and see. Walking over to Jim he turned him around and began kissing him. Jim started pulling away from him until he felt his cock getting hard and figured he'd get a little before he had to go to Simon's. He began taking Blair's clothes off and they ended up on the bed, both completely naked. The younger man then began taking charge.

He kissed Jim's body all over as he moved down towards Jim's favorite place to be licked and sucked. Jim opened up further so Blair could have full access to his body. _Ellison, you're such a slut, but man, this feels good._

Blair began his work. Yes, he was looking at it as work. He intended on keeping this man, and wasn't going to give up now.

Jim tried to stroke his cock while Blair moved down kissing the insides of Jim's muscular thighs. Blair reached up and knocked his hand away. Jim sighed and tried to relax. Jim was watching Blair and found it fascinating that he would never let anyone fuck him these days until Blair came along. He also found it odd that he allowed Blair access to every part of his body. Until he met Blair, he'd never been tongue fucked. Jesus, he loved that part of sex with Blair. Well, actually, there were quite a few things he enjoyed now. He'd never dreamed it would be so great to have someone's dick up his ass. In fact, he stayed away from it all that time because of one bad experience. It was enough to scare the shit out of him. And Jim Ellison didn't scare that easily. Sometimes Blair scared him. He seemed to know what Jim was thinking all the time. Now that was scary. 

Blair started getting down to business. As he licked his way over Jim's balls, Jim moaned loudly. Then he went further and Jim knew that he was going to get his favorite thing tonight. Blair began to lick around Jim's pale pink pucker. Say that three times really fast. Once he knew that Jim was almost insane with desire, he pushed his tongue into Jim's hole.

Jim groaned and started moving towards his lover's tongue. _Ellison, when did you start thinking of him as your lover? He used to be this major inconvenience, now he's your lover? Oh shit, what he does to me._

Blair slid his tongue in as far as he could get it. There were times when he wished he had a tongue that could reach the prostate. God, that would be so fucking hot. At that very moment while thinking it, Jim lost control and started coming. _Holy fucking shit.._. Jim's ass was grasping Blair's tongue with each spasm and Blair was on the verge of coming himself. He hadn't even touched himself yet. Finally, pulling his tongue out, he slid his cock into Jim with ease. He barely pushed and met no resistance. Jim was indeed relaxed and comfortable. 

As Blair pushed himself into Jim's tight ass, he started chanting. "Jim...Jim...Jim..."

Jim was getting hard and was already nearing another orgasm. "Chief, can I touch myself now?"

"No, you're going to wait and fuck me, Jim. I want you inside me," Blair answered. 

Smiling, Jim said, "Oh man, the things you make me do."

Hearing Jim speak was enough for Blair and he came pushing almost violently into Jim's ass coming like he'd never come before. He laid across Jim for a few moments, catching his breath before he slipped out of him and then started getting himself ready for Jim to fuck him.

"No, let me do it," Jim said, pushing Blair's hands away from his own ass. Jim slid each lubed finger in with ease. Blair was totally relaxed and wasn't fighting this in any way. 

Jim loved the little sounds that Blair made. He was sexy as hell. He hated to admit that but the younger man could drive just about anyone to distraction. 

When Jim was getting ready to get down to business, Blair asked, "Will you kiss me, Jim? Kiss me while you make love to me?"

Jim started kissing him and got harder each time he touched Blair's lips. This guy could make anyone crazy with need. He didn't want him doing it with anyone else. _Where in the hell did that come from? He's no one special. Why are you thinking that, Ellison?_

They continued kissing until Jim was almost ready to come. Finally, he said, "Chief, I need to fuck you now or I'm not going to make it."

"Make love to me, Jim. Don't fuck me. Make love," Blair said softly.

That is exactly what Jim decided to do. He started stroking Blair's cock in time with his own cock going in and out of the smaller man's ass. Jim knew he wasn't going to last too long but he didn't really care. He just wanted to come. For some reason, Blair seemed almost frantic.

"Calm down, Blair. You'll get there, don't worry," Jim said sweetly. Then he bit down on Blair's neck and sucked the skin so hard that it was a cross between pain and pleasure to Blair. As soon as this happened, Blair came with a loud yell. Jim came soon after. Exhausted, but very happy, Blair got out of bed to get the wipes for cleaning up. Once he cleaned both of them, he pulled Jim into his arms to hold him. He didn't want Jim leaving for any reason. Not tonight, not ever. He needn't have worried. Jim was sound asleep as soon as he finished cleaning him off. Blair watched him sleeping for awhile and realized he would just die if Jim made him leave his home. When had he begun to feel as if it was his home, too? _Man, you're in deep, Sandburg._ That was the last thing that Blair remembered.

Both men woke up to the sun shining through the skylight. Blair crawled into Jim's arms and Jim held him close. As Jim started waking up all the way he started to kiss again. He knew this was a big turn on for Blair. He wanted to make it good for him. He pulled the smaller man on top of him and pushed him on his ass so that their erections were rubbing hard. They were both nearing the edge when the phone rang.

They chose to ignore it and the answering machine went off and Simon yelled into the phone, "Jim, you either pick this fucking phone up or I'll never speak to you again."

Jim pushed Blair off of him and grabbed up the phone as quickly as he could and said breathlessly, "Simon, what's up?"

"Get your ass over here, right now," Simon ordered. 

"What's going on, Simon? You don't sound happy. Are you still really pissed?"

"Jim, do you want to sleep with me or not? I figured that you wanted to since that's what you always talked about."

"I'll be right over," Jim said to the man right before he hung up the phone.

"Man, don't tell me you're going to just leave me," Blair said, shocked.

"Chief, you knew how it was from the start. So let's just keep this easy," Jim said getting up and getting dressed. And with record speed, he was dressed and out of the loft in ten minutes. 

Blair didn't know what to do. He decided that first of all, he'd pack, then he'd go over and apologize to Will. He owed him that. Then he'd have to tell all of the neighbors that he'd made it all up. _God, they're all going to hate me._

Blair showered, shaved, dressed and left the loft. He could pack later. He needed to stand up to all of his storytelling now. It was only right. He drove the car over to Will's house because he needed to give it back. The entire drive, Blair was thinking of what he would say and do. Up until now, he had no idea. 

When Will's doorbell rang, he never dreamed that he'd see Blair Sandburg on his doorstep. Opening it wide, he said, "Do you want to come in?" 

Blair walked into the lovely home, looking around and saw what great taste that Will had. _I wonder if it's too late for him. God, get a grip and stay on track, Sandburg._

"Will, I wanted to come over before I leave Cascade and tell you how sorry I am. I lied to you from the beginning and it was a terrible thing to do," Blair said so softly that Will could barely hear him. "Here are the car keys to the car you bought. I'm so sorry."

"Blair, can you answer one thing for me?"

"If I can, I will." 

"Are you in love with my son?"

"Yes, Will, I am. I love him more than he'll ever know but he doesn't feel the same way about me. In fact, he's with Simon right now."

"Well, I can help take care of that right now," Will said, as he picked up the phone. He dialed Simon's number and hearing Simon answer, "Banks," he said, "Simon, is Jim there? I need to talk to him right now."

"Hang on a minute, sir."

"Dad, is something wrong?" Jim asked nervously. 

"Jimmy, I'm having chest pains. Will you come over here?"

"Dad, if you're having pains, get to the hospital."

"Fine, I'll drive myself to the hospital and kill someone when I die of a heart attack on the way," Will said, very sarcastically. 

"I'll be right there, Dad. Lie down and rest until I get there."

"Thank you, Jimmy."

"You're welcome, Dad. Now hang up and keep the phone next to you."

"Goodbye, son. I'll see you in a few minutes," Will said, smiling evilly.

When he hung the phone up, Blair said, "He's going to be so pissed, Will. This is going to backfire." 

"Oh no, it's not. First of all, you're getting out of here. You can't be here when he gets here. Here are the keys back. Now get out of here. You're not moving. Don't you give up on my son."

"But what's Jim going to say when he gets here and realizes that you're lying. He's going to be very angry. Who are we to say he shouldn't be with Simon?"

"Bite that tongue, young man."

Blair started laughing and said, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I'm going to ask Jimmy if he minds if I date you. In fact, I want you to go to the loft and make a nice dinner and I'll tell him that I'm going to his place for a dinner date with you. Then I'll ask him to help me choose some cd's that you would like for dancing."

"Holy shit, Will. You can't say that. Jim's not going to be happy."

"Good! Then we won't be alone, will we?"

"What if he says go ahead?"

"Then you and I will be eating a lot of meals out. Nothing against you, Blair, but you’re not my type."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"But he doesn't have to know that."

"Except that he will. He'll be able to tell right off that you're trying to make him jealous."

"I can fool my son better than you think, young man. Now get out of here before Jimmy catches us together."

"See you later on, Will," Blair said flying out the front door, taking in the sight of the lovely yard and flowers in front of the house. He could tell that Will had spent a lot of time caring for his home. Just as he probably wanted to care for his son.

>>

Blair drove quickly back over to the loft and put his plan into action. He started making a nice dinner, finding all of the ingredients in the refrigerator. As he stood making dinner, he wondered why he was doing this. If Jim wanted to be with someone else, who was he to stand in the way? _You're so full of shit, Sandburg. You're totally in love with that man and you don't want to give him up to anyone. Ever._

Jim drove up to his old home and rushed in the front door. "Dad? Dad, where are you?"

"I'm lying on the sofa, Jim. I'm feeling a little bit better," Will said trying to smile. 

"Lie still, Dad. Take it easy. What brought this on?"

"I was talking to Blair on the phone and he said he was leaving. I freaked out a little bit. I talked him into staying and asked him to have dinner with me tonight."

Jim knelt on the floor next to the sofa, staring at his father as if he had two heads. "Dad, what in the hell's going on? You don't date guys."

"Jimmy, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, so stop saying you know things. I find Blair very attractive. I'd like to make love to him all night long. But that's when I started having the chest pains. I think I was worried about how you would feel about this. So I'm asking your permission."

"Dad, I don't care who Blair dates. We're not an item. You know that."

"Maybe so but I still felt like I should ask you," Will said started to swing his body up so he could get off of the sofa.

"Dad, are you sure you're all right to go on a date with him?"

"Yes, Jimmy, unless you don't want me to."

"No, Dad, it's fine. Where are you taking him?"

"Your place. He's cooking for the four of us tonight. He said he wants Simon to feel more comfortable around him," Will said trying not to smile as he did so.

"I'll call Simon and ask him if he has plans tonight. Dad, are you sure you're all right?"

"I think I was stressing too much about you being upset, Jimmy. Don't worry so much about me."

"Okay, if you swear that's all there was to it."

"Well... maybe one more thing," Will said, again trying not to laugh.

"What is it, Dad? Maybe I can help you," Jim said eagerly.

"I might ask him to move in with me; what do you think?"

"No. I don't want him moving in. What will the neighbors think? What will Sally think? Jesus, Dad, what will your friends think?"

"So you’re against the idea?" Will asked casually.

"No, not the idea, per say. But the concept of him living with you and having your friends know about it is something else."

"Okay, Jimmy. I'll hold off on the moving him in until later. I guess I should see how this works," Will said walking to the front door for his jacket. "Can I ride over with you, Jimmy? That way Blair will have to bring me home. Might be getting some action tonight."

As Jim began to cough from almost swallowing his tongue, Will was beating on his back saying, "Are you all right, Jimmy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me call Simon really fast and see if he can meet us at the loft."

"Okay, I'll go and see if there's anything I'm forgetting," Will said moving into the kitchen and leaning against the door, trying not to crack up. The looks on Jimmy's face were precious. He was jealous. He might not know it yet, but he was. Oh yeah, this was going to be good.

Simon picked up his phone and said, _Banks._

"Hey, Simon, I was calling to see if you want to have dinner at the loft with me, my dad and Blair tonight."

"Jim, why do I want to spend any time around that little shit?"

"Simon, please stop calling him that. He deserves some things but not that," Jim said adamantly. 

"Whatever. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Simon, my dad had chest pains and I need to keep an eye on him. Please come over to the loft. You're not going to believe what he wants to do now."

"What?" Simon asked, truly interested for a change. 

"He wants to start dating Sandburg. Do you believe it?"

"I think it's great, Jim. More power to him," Simon spat out.

"So Simon, do you want to come over or not?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, I'm not leaving you alone with that little shit, oh sorry, with that creep."

"Good to see that you're going to be a big man about this," Jim said, almost laughing. 

"I'll meet you over there, okay?" Simon asked. 

"Okay, Simon. See you then. Goodbye," Jim said, hanging up the phone after Simon said goodbye to Jim. 

"Dad, you about ready to go?" Jim called out to the kitchen, where he could hear his dad puttering around. 

"Yes, Son, I'm ready. I'm a little nervous. It's been a long time since I dated."

"Let's lock up and get to the loft and see if Sandburg needs any help," Jim said helping his dad lock the doors up. 

The drive over was pretty quiet. Jim had a lot on his mind. Why was this bothering him? Why should he care who Sandburg dated? Why would his dad start dating a man at his age? All good questions; all needing answers.

>>

Arriving at the loft, Jim and William got out of the truck and started walking to the elevator. Jim could smell something wonderful.

"Dad, did you tell Blair what your favorite meal was?" Jim asked sniffing the air.

"It might have come out in one of the many conversations we've had. Why?"

"Because I smell Lasagna and I have a feeling it's coming from my loft," Jim said following the smell as they got off the lift.

Jim slid his key in the door and both he and Will were hit in the face with the most wonderful scent of Lasagna that either had ever smelled.

"Hey, guys, you're early," Blair called out beaming with happiness at seeing Will. Jim wasn't quite certain how he felt about that.

"Chief, the lasagna smells really good. Did you make that from scratch?"

"Is there any other way, Jim? Of course I did. Will, you told me once you loved this, so I made it for you."

"Thank you, Blair. It smells great. I'm sure it's going to be the best I've ever tasted," Will said, leaning into the younger man and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Dad, I think you should sit down and rest," Jim almost shouted. 

"Is something wrong, Jimmy? Did I embarrass you?"

"No, but not that long ago you were having chest pains. I just want you to sit down and relax," Jim said, trying to make up for almost yelling at his old man.

Once Will was sitting down on the sofa, Jim went into the kitchen and whispered, "What the fuck's going on with my dad?"

"What do you mean?" Blair asked innocently. 

"This is insane. He's way too old for you, Chief, and you know that."

"It's none of your business, Jim. It's between the two of us," Blair said, standing up to the glowering Jim Ellison. 

"Not if I tell him I don't want him to. He asked for my permission. All I have to do is say no."

"So, who cares? He's a big boy, Jim, he can make his own decisions. Stop treating him like a child," Blair said starting to set the table. "So is Simon coming or not?"

"Yeah, Simon should be here any moment and he thinks it's great that you and my dad are thinking about dating."

"Well, no need to sound so excited, Jim. Geeze, if it bothers you that much I'll tell your dad I'm not comfortable with this later on tonight. Not right now, though."

As Blair set the table Jim tossed the salad and got everything ready to put on the table. He smiled and looked up and said, "Simon's here."

Will looked over and saw the look of pain on Blair's face and knew he was going to have his hands full. He would have to work some type of magic before this was all said and done.

"Anyone hungry?" Blair called from the kitchen. "Hey, Simon. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Sandburg. Thanks for asking me over for dinner," Simon said not willing to let his guard down for one moment. 

As they all sat down at the table, they began eating and talking. Everyone talked about their work except for Will. He just kept staring at Blair. The young man was having a hard time keeping from laughing because he knew what Will was up to.

"Dad, aren't you going to eat?" Jim finally asked trying to distract him from staring at Blair. 

"Jim, your dad knows if he's hungry or not," Simon said getting pissed off. He could see the glares Jim was sending his dad's way and it was starting to piss Simon off, big time. 

"So, Blair, tell us what you're planning this week?" Will asked.

"Well, I've got my classes as usual, but after that, I was going to ask if you wanted to go camping or fishing with me," Blair replied with a sexy tone in his voice.

"Oh, I would love that," Will answered. 

"Maybe Simon and I will join you," Jim added. 

Blair looked at Jim with an odd look on his face and said, "I don't think so, Jim. This is just for the two of us. Sorry."

"Damned straight, Jim. They don't need us tagging along with them," Simon said angrily. Jim was going to catch hell tonight for staring at the little shit like that.

"So are you two happy?" Will asked Jim and Simon. 

Jim choked on his food and said, "Why do you ask that, Dad?"

"I just want to know if my son's happy; what's wrong with that?"

"Well, we'd be happier if we had some time alone," Jim said blushing. 

"What he's trying to say, Will, is that he hopes someday we'll actually get into the sack without a phone call interrupting us," Simon said. 

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy. Did I interrupt things earlier? God, I never even thought about that."

"It's okay, Dad. I want you to call me if you have chest pains. I don't want something to happen to you just because I want to have down time with Simon." 

"Down time, that's a good one, Jim," Blair said laughing. 

"Shut up, Sandburg, that's not what I meant," Jim answered. 

"Don't you tell him to shut up, Jimmy. He can talk just as much as we can," Will said defending Blair. 

"How about some dessert?" Blair said hoping to change the subject. 

"Fine, I'll help," Jim said getting up. 

When they got to the counter, Jim whispered, "Chief, I don't know what you're doing but don't use my dad. Do you understand?" 

"Jim, I would never use your dad," Blair answered. 

The Sentinel in him listened and found that the young man wasn't lying. Why did this bother him so much? Why couldn't he just be happy for his dad? And why was he getting hard standing next to this man?

After dessert, William asked, "Blair, do you suppose you could take me home now? I'm a little tired."

"Sure, give me a second to get things cleaned up here and we'll leave." 

Jim panicked and said the first thing that came out of his mouth, "Simon, could you take my dad home? I need to talk to Sandburg alone."

Simon glared at Jim once again and said, "No, Jim, I won't take him home. Let Sandburg take him home and you can talk to him some other time."

Blair got his keys and both of their jackets and said, "Ready to go, Will?"

"More than ready. Let's blow this pop stand." 

Blair laughed all the way out of the loft. Jim listened to the two of them talking quietly and it sounded like his dad might get lucky tonight. _Shit... What do you do now, Ellison?_

"Earth to Ellison," Simon said smacking Jim on the arm a little harder than necessary. 

"I'm just worried about my dad. He had chest pains today and now he's thinking about fucking someone. Tell me you wouldn't be worried," Jim said flatly. 

"Jim, if you want to go and check on him go ahead. I'm sorry I was an ass. Then meet me at my place in an hour or so. Get rid of Sandburg. Send him somewhere or something," Simon said as he leaned into Jim and kissed him sweetly. 

"Thanks, Simon. That would be great. I really am worried about Dad. I'll see you at your place in about an hour."

"Not about an hour Jim. An hour. You’ll be there or we'll be over with before we've even started."

"Understood, Simon," Jim said as he started to get ready to leave. 

Once in the hallway, Mary came out and said, "Hey, Jim, what are you doing with Simon? Where's Blair?"

"He's over at my dad's house. Why?" Jim asked. 

"Did he tell you about someone sending him flowers?" 

"No. He didn't. When was this?" Jim asked. 

"Earlier today before those wonderful smells from dinner. I figured they were from you. They weren't, I guess?" Mary asked. 

Simon glared at Mary and said, "He's not with that little shit. When will all of you get that through your thick heads?"

"Simon, that was not called for," Jim said watching Mary retreat down the hallway with shoulders slumped. He rushed down the hallway and said, "Mary, I'm sorry. Simon's in a mood tonight."

"Jim, what's wrong with you? He's an ass. He treats you badly. He doesn't love you; he only wants you because Blair does. Once he gets you, he'll dump you."

"Mary, it's really no one's business who I see," Jim said quietly. 

"I know. And I'm sorry for sticking my nose in all the time. It won't happen again," Mary said as she walked to Margaret's door and knocked. "Have a good time, Jim."

"Thanks, Mary," Jim said as he walked off. For some reason he felt horrible. At that moment, Danny came walking out of his apartment and said, "Hey, Jim, what's new? Where's that man of yours?"

"I'm right here, asshole," Simon said getting more pissed off by the moment.

"What's he talking about, Jim?" Danny asked. 

"Sandburg and I aren't an item anymore," Jim answered. 

"Holy shit! Wait till Margaret hears this," Danny said walking off to her apartment to spread the word. 

"Simon, I have to talk to Margaret. She's a good neighbor and I don't want her to be upset. I"ll see you at your place in about two hours."

"I thought it was going to be one hour, Jim?"

"Well, I have to talk to my neighbors and then I'll go and check on my dad and Blair," Jim said already starting to walk towards Margaret's place.

Simon grabbed him and turned him around and said, "Let me show you how good this could be, Jim." He began to kiss Jim and rub up against him and Jim realized that something was off. Something was wrong with this whole picture. Pulling away from Simon, he got his breath back and said, "I'll see you in two hours, Simon."

When he knocked on Margaret's door, it was opened by Mary and she said, "I don't know if it's a good idea to come in or not."

"Tell her I need to ask her advice about something," Jim said. 

As he walked in following Mary, all he could think of was how nice it was going to be to get back to work. Hell, it was more relaxing to work, than to be off.

Margaret took one look at Jim and could tell that something was off and she was about ready to do that snoopy dance that she and Mary did from time to time when things went well. "Come on in, Jim. Sit down and tell me what's bothering you."

There was a knock at the door and Mary said, "I'll get it." She opened the door to Walter. Now everyone was here. All of her friends. It was going to be a hard job but they'd have to make Jim see the light. 

Jim took a seat next to Margaret and said, "Could I talk to you alone, Maggie?" 

"Jim, have I ever told you how much I love when you call me Maggie? My son used to call me that and he's gone now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past," Jim said sadly. 

"I don't mind the past, Jim. It's all part of my life. Just as your past is part of yours. Now can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead and ask. I'll do my best at answering."

"Sit down, everyone, and we'll have a little discussion group and see if we can't get a few things worked out."

Everyone came in and sat down in the living room. Finally, once they were all settled, Margaret said, "So, Jim, how do you feel about Blair being only in your past? Never having him in your future but remembering those beautiful lips and eyes every time you turn around?"

"Maggie, that's hitting below the waist," Jim said frowning. 

"Whatever works, Jim. Now answer me."

Running his hand across his suddenly tired face, he looked over at Margaret and said, "I think I'm in love with him."

"Well, it's about time," Margaret said as she high fived Mary and then turned to the men in the room. 

"Why did you all seem to know before I did?" Jim asked. 

"Because you're blind?" Walter asked. 

"Walter, that's not very nice. Let's act our age," Margaret said. 

"Because he has the hots for me?" Mary said smiling coyly, as all hussies do. 

"Mary, you know darn well that Jim's not into women," Margaret continued.

"Well, then, maybe it's because he wasn't at the bus stop when the clue bus came by," Danny said trying not to laugh. 

"Well, it's nice to see that you're all having such a good time laughing at me," Jim said pitifully. "Anyone have any suggestions on what I should do next?"

"For gods sake, Jim, do we have to hold your hand?" Walter said losing his patience.

"He's over at my dad's house and I don't know what to do about that," Jim said. 

"What do you mean he's over at your dad's house?" Mary asked. 

"My dad's asking him to move in with him and they plan on dating." 

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Jim, started laughing so hard they could hardly see straight. 

"What's so damn funny?" Jim asked indignantly. 

"Jim, please tell us you didn't take that hogwash about them dating seriously?" Walter asked. 

"Why would they say it if they didn't mean it?"

"Jim, I need to explain a few things to you, dear," Margaret said. 

"Don't beat around the bush, Margaret, just tell him flat out," Mary said continuing to laugh.

Laughing even harder Danny said, "Hell, he isn't going to be beating around any bush, Mary."

Jim just sat there with a seriously confused look on his face. Finally he said, "Does someone want to explain to me?"

"Honestly? I think your dad has a thing for Simon," Walter said. 

"No, he doesn't. My dad hasn't ever gotten into anyone besides Blair," Jim argued. 

"Believe what you want to believe and I'll do the same," Walter said almost laughing. 

"So you don't think my dad has a thing for Blair?"

"Duh. And you work for the FBI? That's fucking frightening," Danny said not able to control his laughter at all. 

"Hey, this love shit is all new to me," Jim said standing up getting angry that everyone was laughing at him. 

"Jim Ellison, sit back down," Margaret ordered and Jim sat right back down without questioning it. "First of all, if you call it love shit, that's part of your problem."

"All right, so love shit wasn't worded well. I'm sorry," Jim said, head hanging. _Why couldn't he have normal neighbors? Ones that minded their own business? Why couldn't his life just be easy?_

"Jim, I know what you need to do," Mary piped up. 

"What?" Jim asked finding himself really wanting to know. 

"You need to rush over to William's house, grab your man and drag him home. Don't let him know that you figured it out. Let him believe that you're just jealous," Mary said smiling coyly. Again, how else would a perfect little hussy smile?

"Okay, I'll do that right now," Jim said getting up. 

Everyone stood up and walked him to the door. Now if Jim could just keep from getting sidetracked from Simon, he'd have it made. And what was all of that shit about his dad having a thing for Simon? Could they be right? God, that's unreal.

>>

Jim hurried out of his building like a man on a mission from God. Actually, he felt as though if he didn't do this right he might have to answer to someone. Not God, but his neighbors were sometimes worse than the thought of hell.

When he arrived at his Dad's house, he sat in the truck trying to get up the nerve to waltz in there and grab his man. Jesus, why was he afraid of something like this? As a FBI agent, he had to deal with a lot more horrible things than this, but yet, he was scared shitless. Jim Ellison didn't like being scared one bit. He was about to give up when Simon drove up. Jim figured it was his sign from someone that it wasn't meant to be with Blair.

Getting out of the truck, he said, "Hey, Simon. Sorry it's taking so long. I just left my neighbors."

"I know. They called me and told me to meet you here. Is everything all right?" Simon asked concern showing through. 

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just want to check on my dad," Jim said wondering why his friends had sent Simon here.

They walked up the door and Simon said, "So did you get it all out of your system?"

"Not really, Simon. I need to talk to you," Jim said as he rang the doorbell. Even though it was his father's house and he'd grown up there, he felt weird about walking in the front door without permission.

"About what? You can't possibly want to stay with that little shrimp." 

"Simon, I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling him names," Jim said, sounding rather pissed off.

At that moment, Will opened up the door and Jim said, "Hi, Dad. I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing."

"Jimmy, Simon, come on in. You're both always welcome to our home," Will said smiling like a man that was very happy.

"What do you mean... our home?" Jim asked. 

"I've asked Blair to move in. I'm hoping that he'll consider it."

"Dad, I really think it's too soon for that," Jim said trying to talk him out of it. 

Blair walked into the room and said, "Oh, hi. What's going on? Nothing's wrong is there?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, Blair. Simon, want to help me in the kitchen for just a moment?" Will asked. 

"Not really, sir," Simon said quickly. 

"Tough, get your ass in there," Will ordered and found it funny that Simon marched in there whether he liked it or not.

As soon as they left the room, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, "Remember the first time we met? When we decided that we'd take things slow and date for a long time first? Well, I was just thinking about that and I think we need to date even longer."

Blair beamed up at Jim and said, "Jim, we both know it was just a wild story. You don't have to humor me."

"I fell in love with you the moment I met you but I couldn't tell you because I was afraid," Jim said. 

"Jim, is this part of a story? I don't want you to say that and then say you were joking," Blair pleaded. 

Jim kissed Blair and said, "Does this feel like a joke, Blair?"

"Why now?" 

"Because I finally figured it out. I love you. I want you. Please stay with me. Simon's not going to be happy but I don't much care right now."

Blair hugged Jim hard and answered, "I love you, too, Jim. God, I love you so much."

They were just holding on to each other when Simon walked out of the kitchen and said, "So I take it you've decided to stay with the runt?"

"I asked you to stop calling him names, Simon. One more time and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich."

Blair couldn't help laughing. "Jim, no one says that any more."

"Do you want me to defend your honor or not?" Jim asked kissing him in between words. 

"Oh yeah, defend away," Blair said kissing him back. 

"Dad, we're going to go home. I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Yeah, Jimmy, you go home and have a good time."

"Thanks for everything, Will," Blair called over his shoulder as Jim pushed him out the door. 

"You're very welcome, Blair. Drive carefully." Will said as he shut the door. 

>>

Turning to Simon, he said, "Okay, now let's get down to business. I don't like that you tried to break up Blair and Jim. I don't want you to do it again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Simon said shamefully.

"How would you like to go get some dinner, spend some time together and talk about the first thing that pops up?" William asked with a light in his eye that he hadn't had in years. 

"William, you've been with men?" Simon trying to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. 

"Yes, and I'd like to be again. It's been awhile. I told Blair he wasn’t my type, but you on the other hand, are."

"I could do dinner. I could talk and I could use some popping up," Simon said smiling as he pulled Will into his arms and kissed him.

"So the age difference doesn't bother you?"

"What age difference? Seriously, Will, it doesn't bother me at all. Don't worry about it."

"Would you like to skip dinner and order in?" Will asked with an evil look in his eyes. 

"Hell, yes! Shit! I'm going to actually get sex. I've been trying forever and never got there," Simon said smiling at the older man. 

"Both Ellisons are damn lucky tonight. Come on, Simon, and show me what you like," Will said pulling him up the stairs. 

Happy and contented sounds could be heard coming from William Ellison's home. Sounds that hadn't been heard in a long while. 

Across town, Jim and Blair were entering the building where they lived. Jim smiled down at Blair and said, "The neighbors are going to be so damn happy to see that you're moving back in."

At that moment, Danny came walking out of his apartment and said, "Blair. Man, it's good to have you back. You are back, right?"

"Danny, he's not only back but he's never leaving. I knew the moment I met him that he was the one," Jim said. 

Blair had tears in his eyes as he looked over at Jim beaming with love. 

Danny walked with them up the stairs beings the elevator was out of order again. Once they were up there, he yelled for everyone to come out of Margaret's loft. 

They all hugged both men and welcomed them back into their lives. Mary was still a little upset that she didn't get Jim in the end but she really liked Blair. It was hard not to. When it came down to it, she really did want Jim to be happy. _Well, hell, maybe I’m not that much of a hussy._

When they walked through the door, Jim closed it and took Blair into his arms. "Chief, this is it for me. I don't want anyone else. You're it."

"Well, that's good to hear because I'm never leaving. I love you, Jim," Blair said pulling Jim into his arms. 

"I love you back. I'm so fucking glad you decided to housesit for me. Now when I go to Seattle from time to time, you'll be my live in housesitter."

"I'll be your only housesitter. And speaking of Seattle, what do you think of working here from now on?"

"Sounds good, Chief. I've never had any reason to stay in Cascade. I do now. Let me show you exactly what I'll give you each and every night." Jim said as he raced the younger and faster man up the stairs. 

Happy, wonderful contented sounds could be coming from the loft of Jim Ellison. Like his father, Jim hadn't heard those sounds here in a long time. Not the ones that were for life. 

As they slept in each other's arms, Jim vowed to thank his dad on a daily basis for helping him see the light. Life was indeed good. 

The End


End file.
